La disparition de Guenièvre
by Seellie
Summary: Quand Guenièvre est enlevée tout le monde part à sa recherche ne s'attendant pas à de si grands bouleversements dans leurs vies. Présence de nouveaux personnages.
1. Chapter 1

Une impression, se retourner, sentir son cœur s'emballer sous la peur, ne rien voir, penser avoir rêvé, secouer la tête, penser être un peu trop fatigué, et repartir pour la suite de sa journée.

Depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait observé, épiée, il le savait, elle le lui avait dit.

Des personnes l'observant ? C'est probable, des curieux qui veulent vérifier une rumeur surement, remarquer une trace, un regard… Leur relation avait dû être ébruitée, bien qu'ils soient tous les deux très prudents, il se peut que quelqu'un l'ai remarqué. Après tout, elle est avec le Prince.

Ou bien… ou bien cet abruti de serviteur a parlé durant ces multiples sorti à la taverne. Il lui demandera. Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, ce ne doit être rien de plus que ça. Et il le tuera après, juste pour la forme, juste pour être sûr qu'il ne parlera jamais. Il tient à elle, il ferait tout pour elle.

Mais quelque jour plus tard, cette impression se fait plus forte puis plus rien. Plus rien oui car effectivement, quelqu'un l'observait pour ensuite passer à l'acte.

- Oui mais qui ? Pertinente question que souleva Elyan, à qui sa sœur avait raconté ses étranges impressions.

- Je l'ignore Elyan, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a aucune traces. Rien, aucun indices ! Le Prince est aussi inquiet que le chevalier si ce n'est plus.

Quand Guenièvre n'été pas réapparu quelques heures plus tôt, personne ne s'est inquiété. La jeune femme aidant constamment les uns et les autres, tous les serviteurs la côtoyant habituellement dans les tâches quotidiennes s'été chacun fait une idée sur l'activité que pouvait bien mener la servante.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la soirée, que l'on s'aperçut que personne n'avait vu Guenièvre depuis un bon moment. Merlin, voyant l'agitation durant son escale rituelle dans les cuisines pour prendre le repas du Prince, s'est tout de suite rapproché du petit groupe de personne à l'entente du prénom évoqué.

Sans s'en soucier d'avantage, bien que se demandant quand même ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, il remonta dans la chambre d'Arthur.

Puis, une idée lui vint : peut-être qu'il n'allait pas tarder à retrouver Gwen. Et qu'il devrait par la suite trouver une excuse complétement stupide mais plausible auprès des autres pour couvrir ses amis.

Il décida d'ailleurs de frapper à la porte « se serait bien la première fois » dit son petit Arthur intérieur dans son crâne. Effectivement, mais retrouver ses amis dans une position étrange serait plus que gênant, bien que les multiples excuses pour tenter tant bien que mal de se rattraper et d'expliquer cette situation seraient des plus drôles à entendre. Bien entendu, même en frappant très fort et en attendant plus longtemps qu'a l'accoutumé (étant déjà pour lui un concept totalement étrange d'attendre avant d'ouvrir une porte) il tachera de rappeler à Arthur, au moment voulu, cette atmosphère particulière régnant dans cette chambre ainsi que les longues heures d'absence de Gwen.

Oui, il le lui rappellera, c'est sûr.

Bien, maintenant, en face de cette porte, la boule au ventre mais l'envie de rire quand même, il frappe trois grands cout puis se mit à sourire quand il entend le Prince l'inviter à entrer. Arthur, voyant Merlin, fronça les sourcils, se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et vérifia le couloir, ce que Merlin trouva étrange.

- A moins que tu aies appris la politesse, ce qui m'étonnerait fort au vu de l'incroyable aptitude dont tu fais preuves pour refuser d'apprendre quoi que ce soit, y compris les bases de la vie en société, n'aurais tu pas vu quelqu'un dans le couloir ?

- Non, je n'y ai vu personne, ce qui m'étonne d'autant plus, en revanche, c'est votre incroyable aptitude à cacher des gens » répondit Merlin, en examinant encore une fois du regard la chambre princière avec des yeux rond.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Tout le monde se demande ou Guenièvre est passé, personne ne l'a vu depuis de longues heures vous savez. Les servants commencent à s'inquiéter, il va falloir la laisser vaquer à ses occupations à un moment ou à un autre. Il termina sa phrase en parlant un peu plus fort, pour être sûr de se faire entendre d'une certaine personne de sa connaissance et sourit franchement en l'imaginant planqué quelque part.

- Qu'entends-tu par-là !? Je te signale que je n'ai pas vu Gwen depuis un moment, et, dans le cas contraire, cela ne te regarderais aucunement. Je n'ai que faire des bruits de couloir et de tous ce que ses serviteurs peuvent bien raconter ! D'ailleurs, tu n'y es surement pas étranger ! Tes allers et retours incessant à la taverne sont certainement à l'origine de certaines rumeurs qui amusent les foules. Un serviteur doit être discret Merlin, il …

- Guenièvre n'été pas avec vous ? dit-il, avec étonnement.

- Ne me coupe pas la parole ! Mais quelle insolence Merlin, quand apprendras tu le respect… Que le ciel me donne la patience, par pitié ! Fit l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour elle ? Tu l'as connait, elle est surement entrain d'aider quelqu'un quelque part dans le château. Et sert moi de quoi manger, heureusement pour moi ton impolitesse ne m'a pas coupé l'appétit

- Oh, je vous fais confiance pour ça, majesté, répondit Merlin un sourire en coin.

- Merlin ! Tu veux plutôt dire que je serais mort de faim si ton manque de respect devait me couper l'appétit à chaque fois ! Mais tu ne progresseras donc jamais ! Aller dehors ! Fais au moins en sorte de ne pas gâcher mon repas avec ton stupide sourire !

Sur ce, Merlin ne se fit pas prier et quitta la salle non sans éviter un énième objet. Bien qu'il doive fréquemment ranger la chambre du Prince à cause de ses sautes d'humeurs, il été certain que cela ne faisait que les rapprocher.

Ces échanges été en apparences loin d'être amicaux, certes, mais comment quelqu'un n'en ayant jamais eu l'habitude peut exprimer un sentiment autrement que comme il y a lui-même eu droit ?

« Avec un père comme le sien… »

Merlin en été la dans ces pensé quand il entra dans le cabinet de Gaius. Le nez fourré dans un bouquin, à côté de la soupe qui cuisait lentement, Merlin installa les couverts puis tous deux s'installèrent.

- Gaius, vous avez vu Guenièvre aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, ce matin, quand j'ai visité un noble, elle été dans les couloirs. Elle semble un peu préoccupée en ce moment ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien Gaius, c'est étrange, tout le monde la cherché cette après-midi, je tacherais de lui parler demain

Sur ce, ils finirent tous les deux leurs repas. Gaius retourna fouiner dans ses vieux livres et Merlin remonta dans la chambre du Prince pour le préparer en vue de la nuit.

Cette fois, il ne frappa pas à la porte et reçu un regard agacé d'Arthur qui se contenta de soupirer. Après l'avoir habillé, il débarrassa le repas et retourna en cuisine. L'effervescence de l'heure passé n'été plus présente bien que quelques servants discutés entre eux.

- …Non je ne l'ai pas revue, tout le monde la cherche. Pourtant elle devait m'aider ? Tu l'as connait elle ne m'aurait jamais abandonné. Je m'inquiète. Ah Merlin ! Toi qui es proche de Guenièvre, tu ne sais pas où elle est ? Je l'ai attendu tout à l'heure mais elle n'est pas venu. Tout le monde la cherche, elle n'a pas pu disparaitre pourtant, tu n'as pas d'idée sur l'endroit où elle se trouve ?

Merlin, se posant maintenant de multiples questions, demanda à voix haute : « personne ne l'a vu aujourd'hui ? »

Les négations de la tête de toutes les personnes présente commencèrent à l'affoler quand une petite vois derrière eux annonça « le noble duquel je m'occupe m'avait chargé d'aller cueillir quelques herbes pour égayer sa chambre, étant déjà très occupé je m'en suis plainte à Marlène, Guenièvre l'a entendue et m'a proposé de prendre sur elle quelque une de mes taches, les siennes étant biens avancé. Elle a insisté, je lui ai donc laissé la tache la moins difficile : aller cueillir ces fleurs. »

Merlin, plus sûr de rien, lui demanda si ces fleurs été chez le noble, preuve que Guenièvre été bien rentré. Cette question obtenu une réponse négative. La jeune fille comprenant soudain la panique dans le regard de Merlin, voulu se justifier par une quelconque excuse bafouillée, le rouge aux joues et le visage dans les mains de ne pas s'être inquiété plus tôt.

Toutefois, le jeune magicien n'entendit pas tout cela, étant déjà parti en direction des appartements de Guenièvre. Courant le plus vite qu'il le put, et tambourinant à la porte de Gwen, il n'obtenu aucune réponse. Observer par les vitres ne donna pas plus de résultats.

Complétement inquiet, il courait maintenant jusqu'à la chambre du Prince. Il le tuerait surement, mais c'était le seul pouvant l'aider efficacement dans ses recherches.

Le Prince, pas encore endormi, sursauta quand Merlin entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Sa réactivité aux propos complétement décousu de Merlin restera sans doute un mystère. Et c'est ainsi que tous les deux courait maintenant vers les appartements des chevaliers, voulant à tout prix voir Elyan.

Ce dernier, dormant à point fermé, fût tout d'abord déboussolé puis se rendit compte de l'urgence de la situation. Tous les trois de rendirent bien vite compte que la forêt restait le premier endroit qui devra être fouillé. Ils se rendirent aussi rapidement à l'évidence que devant la noirceur de la nuit, les recherches devront attendre le lendemain, pendant que les inquiétudes, elles, prenaient places dans l'esprit de ces trois personnes à la seconde ou les faits se sont mis en face d'eux. Ils se quittèrent donc le regard anxieux, et le lieu de rendez-vous du lendemain convenu.

Chacun dormit donc tant qu'il put, et tous se rejoignirent devant la porte principale au lever du soleil. Evidemment, les autres chevaliers ayant été tenu au courant de l'agitation de la veille, les hommes les plus proches du Prince avait tenus à être présent. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas refusé, et partie directement pour le conseil après avoir donné ses ordres de recherche. Merlin les aida à trouver une trace quelconque mais tous regardèrent piteusement le Prince quand il réapparut un moment après.

Ce fût Elyan qui se rappela le premier de l'impression de sa sœur d'être surveillé. Les autres soulevèrent alors l'éventualité d'un enlèvement.

« Oui mais qui ? »

« Je l'ignore Elyan, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a aucune traces, rien. Aucun indices ! »

- Pourquoi Guenièvre ? Elle n'avait pas de richesse particulière et Elyan, même si il eut attiré les problèmes est bien loin de tout ça maintenant ? Tous réfléchirent au propos avisé de Léon, et se mirent en quête d'une raison, n'importe laquelle, pouvant conduire à commettre un tel acte.

Soudain, attirant le regard de Perceval, un petit bout d'étoffe sur le sol apparut à tous comme le seul indice tangible sur la disparition de Guenièvre.

Après avoir vérifié auprès des serviteurs comment Gwen été habillé la veille et constaté que le morceau de tissu retrouvé correspondait, tous furent convaincu qu'étendre les recherches soit la meilleure solution.

Cela étant dit, étant donné le rang social de la servante, il fallut d'abord trouver une bonne excuse auprès du roi. Une bonne attaque magique nécessitant quelque jour de cheval ferait parfaitement l'affaire, l'évocation simple de la magie suffisant à mettre Uther dans une colère sans limite ainsi qu'en position de détruire tout ce qui peut lui faire penser à un quelconque pouvoir.

Sur ce, ils partirent donc sous les encouragements du roi avec l'envie de retrouver celle que tous considère comme une amie.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la forêt, ils se dispersèrent, non sans s'être donné rendez-vous pour le soir dans la clairière près du château. Ils se séparèrent en groupe de deux pour multiplier les chances de trouver une trace. Merlin se retrouva évidement avec Arthur, Gwaine avec Léon et Perceval avec Elyan.


	2. Chapter 2

Durant cette chevauché à la recherche d'un indice, les questions sur les raisons de l'enlèvement de Guenièvre se firent de plus en plus importantes. Qui, pourquoi et ou étant les trois questions revenant le plus fréquemment dans les pensées des chevaliers.

Tous cherchèrent, avec acharnement et anxiété.

Malheureusement, au coucher du soleil, tous se rejoignirent dans la clairière du rendez-vous, non sans déception de se voir tous revenir les mains vides et la mine dépitée, le visage tendu à l'extrême par l'inquiétude.

- Alors nous n'avons rien ?!

- Nous avons cherchés partout Arthur

- Il faut partir plus loin, trouver quelque chose ! N'importe quoi, même un indice infime mais on ne peut pas revenir sans Guenièvre. Tous acquiescèrent à la remarque d'Arthur.

Elyan, qui ne disait rien depuis leurs retrouvailles, fulminait sur place, ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Pourquoi en aurait ont voulu à sa sœur ?

- Je ne comprends pas qui aurait pu lui vouloir du mal ? Prononça Léon à haute voix, exprimant ainsi l'idée générale.

- Je me fou de qui peut bien lui vouloir du mal ! Explosa Elyan, mais quand je le retrouverais, je lui ferais regretter le jour où il a posé les yeux sur ma sœur, croyez-moi ! Je tacherais de le faire souffrir, de lui bruler les viscères, de lui arracher les yeux ! Oh oui croyez-moi !

Sous les yeux désolés de ses amis, Elyan parti en direction de la forêt crier sa rage a la face du monde. Arthur, la tête dans les mains le suivit du regard et décida d'aller marcher lui aussi, les autres quant à eux, décidèrent de monter le camp pour la nuit, ne pouvant rentrer à cause de l'excuse trouvé auprès du Roi. Merlin jugea sans grand risque les sous-bois aux alentours du château et ne suivit pas le Prince, le laissant tout simplement réfléchir à la suite des événements.

Ne se souvenant pas quand s'être endormit, tous se réveillèrent maussade, rangèrent le camp et repartirent.

- Cette fois on va le plus loin possible en quadrillant le secteur. Tout ce qui vous semble étrange doit être vérifié. Ne perdez pas de vu votre coéquipier. Nous nous retrouverons ce soir au lac d'Avalon.

A l'évocation de ce nom, Merlin eu un frisson, après tout, il n'avait connu ce lieu empli de magie qu'en des occasions funestes. Malheureusement, les faces à face avec ce lac ne semblent pas encore prêtes de s'arrêter.

Ce fut Gwaine qui tomba dessus en premier et qui chercha les yeux de Léon pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il voyait. Là, sous ses yeux, des empreintes de cheval, venant de nulle part, s'arrêtaient prêt d'une grotte, à l'intérieur d'une grande brèche dans le sol, puis avaient l'air de repartir et s'évaporait de nouveau à quelques mètre de cette dernière.

- Des cavaliers se sont arrêtés dans la grotte, surement pour la nuit, en prenant garde à bien effacer leurs empreintes dans le cas où quelqu'un les chercheraient, supposa Léon. Gwaine, se relevant de la position accroupit dans laquelle il était dans le but de toucher les empreintes au sol, se mit à observer les alentours, accrocha son cheval à un arbre non loin et décida de pénétré dans la grotte, suivit de Léon.

- C'est certain, il y avait plusieurs personnes ici

Les silhouettes de différentes personnes, au moins 3, d'après les observations des chevaliers, se dessinaient dans la poussière et l'humidité du sol. Puis, éloigné des autres, une silhouette, ayant eu l'air de moins bouger, les traces de celle-ci étant moins brouillonne, plus nette.

- Ils ont retenu quelqu'un attaché ici c'est sûr, nous devrions ressortir et chercher aux alentour pour trouver quelque chose. Léon acquiesça aux propos pertinents de Gwaine et tous les deux partirent à la recherche de quelques traces non effacées.

Pendant ce temps, Merlin et Arthur, parcourant la forêt eux aussi, ne cessé de se chamailler. Ce qui été pour le mieux, cela les empêchant de sentir la panique et l'inquiétude envahir leurs corps au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la forêt sans trouver la moindre trace de Gwen.

- Et pourquoi tu es venu directement m'accuser de cacher Guenièvre ? Elle a bien d'autres activités toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres à mener.

- Comme laver les draps ou chasser la poussière ? Ça Arthur, il n'y a que quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu à le faire qui peut penser que c'est intéressant

- Même si ça ne l'est pas, ça n'a pas l'air difficile, tu ne devrais pas te plaindre comme tu le fait constamment et prendre exemple sur Guenièvre, ou sur Georges.

- Oh oui, et vous parler de longue heures durant de la façon de faire les corvées ….

- Tes propos seraient tous aussi ennuyeux que ceux que tu tiens à tout bout de champs …

- … En hochant la tête en vous disant « Oh Arthur comme vous êtes fort ! » la bouche en cœur et le regard abruti devant vos imbécilité puérile de chevalier dont vous avez l'habitude ? Croyez moi, ça jamais, je préfère autant manger une par une toutes les sangsues du bocal de Gaius que devenir comme Georges.

Sur ces dires, Arthur envoya une tape sur l'arrière du crane de Merlin en le félicitant tout de même pour avoir trouvé un moyen tout à fait dégoutant pour la prochaine punition dont il devra s'acquitter pour manque de politesse. Ceci lui valut d'ailleurs un regard remplit de dégout par Merlin.

Le soleil été déjà bien bas quand tous se rejoignirent au lac et Léon et Gwaine firent part de leurs trouvailles. Etant non loin du lieu du rendez-vous, tous s'y rendirent au plus vite dans le but d'avancer dans leurs recherches. Elyan trouva alors, coincé dans un buisson un petit morceau d'étoffe, le même que celui retrouvé en premier, ce qui permirent aux chevaliers d'avancer dans leur enquête. Bien entendu, ce fut cette direction qu'ils choisirent de prendre dès le lendemain et dormirent non loin la grotte.

Ce fut quelques heures avant le lever complet du soleil, quand il n'est pas encore possible de voir les couleurs mais seulement d'apercevoir les formes, qu'ils entendirent les premiers craquements de branches, caractéristique de personnes se déplaçant. Tous se réveillèrent alors, la main sur l'épée et le regard scrutant le plus loin que l'obscurité le leur permettait. Perceval, fut sur ses pieds le premier, lorsqu'un homme se dirigea vers eux, l'air menaçant. Il entailla gravement l'homme au ventre, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à trouver le chevalier bien réveillé.

Une bataille désordonnée s'en suivit. Les coups esquivés été immédiatement redonnés dans cette pénombre qui rendait plus difficile encore la défense.

Merlin arrêta certain d'entre eux mais ses pouvoirs risqué d'autant plus de se faire découvrir que ses yeux couleurs or attirent beaucoup plus l'attention dans la pénombre qu'en plein jour. Le malheureux homme voulant lancer la nouvelle d'un magicien dans les rangs ennemi au reste de sa troupe pourrait d'ailleurs vous raconter l'étonnement, puis la peur l'ayant envahi avant de trouver le courage de prévenir les autres pour ensuite pourfendre ce sorcier si seulement une énorme branche n'été pas venu rejoindre son crâne, l'assommant avant qu'il n'est pu révéler quoi que ce soit. Bénit soit cette branche, pourra dire Merlin une fois le combat finit à ses amis qui se demanderons encore, et avec joie, comment Merlin a pu s'en sortir indemne.

Puis petit à petit, la lumière du jour aidant, les formes devinrent plus évidente à voir.

« Léon attention ! » La lame s'est abattue … Mais ne l'a pas touché, comme l'a craint Perceval. Arrêté en plein vol par une autre lame, tenue par deux mains gantées appartenant à une personne inconnue, mais bienvenue. Avec soulagement, Léon reprend appui sur ses pied, lui qui avait été déséquilibré par l'attaque, à la merci de l'autre homme, pendant que l'inconnu relève l'épée de son ennemi avec la sienne et le pousse en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre, le malheureux finissant par terre, la poitrine trouée par le métal froid. Les chevaliers, ayant vu pour la plupart l'intervention sur laquelle l'alerte de Perceval à attirer l'attention, ne se posent pas plus de questions concernant le danger que représente le nouveau venu et continu de se battre. Evitant les coups, les redonnant, avec dans l'esprit le visage de Gwen, qui les attends quelque part.

Puis, quand les derniers brigands commencent à fuir, Gwaine assène sur le crane de l'un d'eux un coup avec la garde de son l'épée, les deux personnes restant étant tenue en respect par le reste des chevaliers.

- Merlin, tu attaches ces deux-là avec le troisième que Gauvain a assommé. Dépêche-toi ! Eh toi ! Qui es-tu ?

L'inconnu, ayant jusque-là le visage caché par un capuchon, et le corps planqué dans une cape, rangea son épée, délicatement, et découvrit son visage. C'est alors, qu'à la surprise générale, les traits gracieux d'une femme apparurent. Les cheveux châtain clair, les yeux vert, d'une beauté discrète mais avec une élégance qui sembla être naturelle.

- Ça alors, Léon, c'est une femme qui t'a aidé ! Laissa échapper Gwaine, n'étant pas connu pour l'élégance naturelle de ses propos.

- Nous voyons ça Gwaine, merci, répondit sarcastiquement Arthur, comment t'appelles tu ?

La femme, semblant mal à l'aise et sur ses gardes sembla considérer la situation un moment.

- Maureen, répondit elle avec méfiance.

- Et que fais-tu ici ? interrogea Arthur

- Je vous retourne la question, dit-elle en se moquant, vos tenue brille tellement que je me demande comment vous êtes resté en vie jusqu'à maintenant, on se croirait en plein jour au beau milieu de la nuit.

Ce fut Perceval lui répondit,

- Nous cherchons quelqu'un. Une amie s'est faite enlever près de notre château, nous pensons que les malfaiteurs ayant fait ça sont parti dans cette direction. Tu as vu quelqu'un ou remarquer quelque chose d'étrange ?

Après avoir plissé les yeux, pour chercher un souvenir, et juger la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Maureen répondit :

- J'ai déjà remarqué plusieurs brigands comme ceux contre qui nous nous sommes battus, ils ne sont pas parti dans la direction que vous avez l'air de prendre en revanche

- Ou sont-ils allés ? A quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Répond ! S'impatienta Elyan

- Qu'en sais-je ? Crois-tu que je recherche leur compagnie ? Moins je les croise et mieux je me porte, siffla elle

- Pourquoi nous avoir aidés alors ? Demanda Merlin resté jusqu'alors en retrait.

- Pour une raison qui m'échappe complétement mais qui maintenant m'apparait comme une erreur.

Merlin se sentait mal à l'aise devant cette femme, étrangement il sentait un lien avec elle « magie » raisonna alors dans son esprit et son trouble fut surement visible puisque la femme esquissa un sourire a peine perceptible. « Surement une invention de mon esprit » se dit-il bien que son trouble continua.

- Pourquoi dit tu celas ? S'étonna Arthur

- Vous êtes-vous vu ? Vous posez les questions et prenez les informations qui vous arrangent. Mon aide à un prix.

Elyan, hors de lui s'avança vers elle l'air menaçant :

- Je sais que tu as des informations, tu vas tout de suite me les dire ! Il s'agit de ma sœur ! Ma sœur a été enlevée et je ne laisserais personne se mettre en travers de ma route ! tu m'entends ! parle !

- Il va dans ces cas-là falloir m'aider moi aussi !

A cet instant, le prisonnier assommé pas Gwaine émit un gémissement. Ayant ainsi coupé la discussion, tous se tournèrent vers les trois prisonniers qu'ils avaient complétement oubliés.

- Ah enfin il se réveille, bien. Elyan nous nous occuperons de ce problème plus tard, toute aide sera la bienvenu et nous tacherons de te donner quelque chose en retour, tempéra Arthur.

- Marché conclut, répondit la femme avec un regard énigmatique

- Bien ! Maintenant messieurs, s'adressant aux prisonniers, voyons en quoi vous pouvez nous être utile. Avez-vous vu une femme répondant du nom de Guenièvre, brune, les cheveux bouclé, portant une tenue mauve ?

- Nos informations se monnayent !

- Intéressant… Voyez-vous, dans le royaume d'où je viens, se serait plutôt votre vie que vous essaierai de monnayer, alors je vous déconseille, à tous les trois, même à celui qui fait semblant de dormir - à cet évocation, le faux dormeur leva le nez en sursautant - de tenter quoi que ce soit pour ralentir nos recherches. Vous seriez sinon inutile et je ne suis pas du genre à m'embarrassez de prisonnier. Vous pourriez bien passer les prochaines semaines attachés à cet arbre, à vous uriner dessus en essayant de manger les insectes qui grimpent au tronc. Enfin, si vous survivez suffisamment longtemps aux animaux peuplant la forêt… Dit Arthur en faisant mine de regarder soupçonneusement les alentours.

- Mais on ne les connaissait pas ! On s'est associés à eux uniquement pour les escorter jusqu'à un autre groupe plus nombreux ! A ce moment-là, ils sont partie avec l'otage. Je ne sais pas si c'était une femme ou un homme. Ils l'ont caché sous une grande cape, le visage couvert et surement la bouche bâillonnée parce que je ne me souviens pas l'avoir entendu dire quoi que ce soit.

- De quelle taille été cette personne ? Demanda Maureen ayant un regain d'intérêt pour la situation actuelle ? Cette question suscita d'ailleurs l'étonnement de tous, chevalier et prisonnier.

- Eh bien, je dirais… Peut-être plus petite que vous mais allongé sur un cheval je ne saurais vous dire avec précision.

- Bien, s'agaça Arthur, j'espère que l'un d'entre vous va pouvoir m'apporté de informations plus utile, je sens ma patience atteindre ses limites !

- Ils sont parti vers le nord hier bien avant votre arrivé en ces lieux ! s'exprima le faux dormeur

- Ah ! enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! Tu vois, que tu sais te rendre utile finalement, que peux-tu me dire de plus ? Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux !

- Et bien.. Serais-je libre ?

Après quelques exclamations et insultes des deux autres prisonniers le calme revint quand Elyan, excéder par la situation, planta son épée dans l'arbre juste au-dessus de leurs têtes :

- Vous allez maintenant nous dire combien ils été et qui été ils ! vous devez au moins savoir d'où ils venaient, à quel royaume ils appartiennent ? S'emporta Elyan. Un accent, une expression, un lieu mentionné, quoi que ce soit a pu un tant soit peu vous donner la puce à l'oreille ou êtes-vous aussi bête que vos tête le laisse pensé !

- Mais on ne sait pas, ils nous ont à peine dit quelques mots quand ils nous ont payé à la fin de la course…

- Donnez-nous l'argent !

A cette remarque, tout le monde regarda Maureen. Les yeux fixer sur les trois prisonniers, elle s'était rapproché d'eux et, tendant la main, s'empara d'un pan des habits d'un des trois hommes attaché à l'arbre dans le but de le fouiller.

- Mais enfin, l'argent n'est pas la priorité là ! S'agaça Elyan

- Si c'est de ce service dont tu as besoin, nous nous en acquitterons dès tu nous auras donné une aide suffisante ! Déclara Arthur

- Je me demande qui est aussi bête que sa tête le laisse penser, railla Maureen, sachez, jeunes chevaliers, que chaque pièces de monnaie porte le symbole du royaume d'où elle provient. Ceci nous donnera à coup sûr un endroit de recherche approximatif.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Elyan sauta littéralement sur l'un des hommes, non sans l'apeuré, et entreprit une fouille complète qui déplus fortement aux trois hommes attachés à l'arbre, ne voulant pas être volés de la sorte. Arthur se tapa le front sous son imbécilité de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt aux symboles sur les pièces et Merlin entreprit de fouiller le troisième homme. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui trouva des pièces en premier, dans les bottes de l'homme.


	3. Chapter 3

- Est-ce l'argent qui à servit à te payer ? Questionna Arthur

L'homme s'enferma dans un profond mutisme mais fut tout de suite menacé par la lame de Gwaine, qui n'en pouvait plus de rester sur place :

- Répond ! cria-t-il

- Oui ! oui ces pièces ont servi à me payer pour le service rendu mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ces brigands la ! Je ne commets que quelques petits larcin, des menaces tout au plus

- Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués alors ? Demanda Perceval

- Comme la femme la dit, vous attirez vraiment les regards et vous nous sembliez être des proies faciles ! Des nobles perdus en pleine forêt ! il aurait été idiot de ne pas tenter sa chance !

- Idiot, c'est sur… Dit Arthur, bien et ses pièces, d'où viennent-elles alors ? Est-ce que quelqu'un le sait ! Merlin !

- Je ne sais pas c'est étran…

- Athirne

Tous se retournèrent vers Maureen

- Qui est ce ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu un tel prénom ? s'étonna Arthur

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, il vient de bien plus loin que ces terres, à l'opposé exacte d'où nous nous trouvons

- Mais pourquoi Guenièvre ? Que lui veut-il ? demanda Arthur

- La seule chose l'intéressant est l'argent. Ces terres sont rongées par le mal, les hommes et femmes y travaillant ont fui. Il s'est entouré des plus abjects hommes existants, son royaume subsistant uniquement grâce aux vols qu'il commet, aux enlèvements aussi. De nombreux esclaves transitent par ses terres puisqu'il en fait le commerce. Rien de bon ne peut venir de cet homme.

Les tristes nouvelles annoncées par Maureen plongèrent tout le monde dans un profond désarroi.

- Bon on ne va pas rester là, Maureen, tu peux nous accompagner ? Tu sembles savoir ou ce royaume se trouve, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas mêler aux combats susceptible de s'y produire, dit Arthur.

- J'accepte.

- Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'inquiéta l'un des prisonniers

- Vous ? …. Merlin détache les, ils nous ont été utile, mais prend leurs chevaux, ils n'en ont pas besoin vu les activités auxquelles ils s'adonnent, ses pauvres bêtes ne mérite pas une vie dangereuse comme celle-ci, Maureen je n'ai pas remarqué de cheval avec toi, tu n'as qu'à leurs en emprunter un si tu n'en a pas. Prend aussi leurs armes, trancha Arthur.

- Et si on nous attaque ?!

- Personne ne s'occupera de personne pauvre comme vous ! allez partez avant que je ne change d'avis ! Et je garde l'argent gagné salement. Cela vous fera encore moins de raison d'être attaqué.

Sur ces dires, Merlin fit enfuir les bêtes restantes, il détacha les trois hommes qui partirent en bougonnant et Arthur montra l'argent à Maureen, qui se tenait à côté du cheval qu'elle avait choisi de conserver.

- Le triple contre ton aide ? C'est une somme importante tu sais, je pourrais tout aussi bien te retenir prisonnière toi aussi, dit Arthur.

- Ne soit pas menaçant, je t'ai dit que j'acceptais

- Au fait Maureen, je m'appelle Arthur et voici Gwaine, Perceval, Léon, Merlin et Elyan. Comme tu l'as compris nous sommes chevalier et Elyan est le frère de la personne enlevée.

- Et lui là, c'est notre cher Pr… Ouch ! Mais ça fait mal !

- Gwaine arrête de te plaindre et tien toi bien, cesse tes babillages inutiles en présence d'invité, coupa Arthur

- Mais je ne …

- Gwaine, je t'ai dit de cesser ce comportement.

Gwaine, abandonna, et tourna le dos au prince sous le regard scrutateur de Maureen, qui cherchait visiblement à comprendre. Les chevaliers, une fois bien en selle, commencèrent tous à partir quand Merlin se rapprocha de Maureen, intrigué par cette femme :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Arthur n'est pas méchant mais Gwaine n'arrête jamais de blaguer, dit-il avec le sourire rassurant.

Maureen ne répondit pas, et se contenta de sourire, de ce même sourire énigmatique que celui fait plus tôt s'adressant la encore à Merlin.

Ce dernier s'arrêta d'ailleurs, alarmé par l'étrangeté de Maureen. Elle aussi devait la sentir, cette magie… « J'espère qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, mais Arthur a eu raison de ne pas laisser Gwaine dévoilé son rang social, moins de monde est au courant, moins il risque sa vie ».

- A quoi tu rêves encore Merlin, allez remue toi !

Sur ce, tous partirent aux côté de leur « invité » qui leurs indiqua le chemin durant un long moment. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour chasser et manger. Ainsi, Perceval et Elyan revinrent avec quelques animaux et Merlin parti à la recherche d'une source d'eau, non sans inquiétude de laisser Arthur avec cette nouvelle venue. Il s'était bien éloigné du camp, en évitant miraculeusement de se blesser, enjambant les branches et autres enchevêtrement de plantes, quand, derrière lui :

- Pourquoi tu es ici ?

A l'entente de cette voix, Merlin sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que cette question ? Pour trouver Gwen, la personne disparu

- Non, je voulais dire, pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi est ici ? Demanda Maureen avec le regard perçant, semblant scruter le magicien de part en part en s'approchant un peu plus de lui, pensais-tu que je ne l'aurais pas remarqué ? Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais aussi très bien qui est Arthur.

Le sang de Merlin se glaça et son cœur faillit exploser sous la peur soudaine qui l'envahit

-Comment ? Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-J'ai beaucoup voyagé Merlin, je vois aussi comment il se comporte, il suffit d'observer pour voir les choses qu'on ne dit pas apparaitre là, juste devant nous. De plus, j'ai eu le temps de vous observer avant que vous ne vous fassiez attaquer.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu nous observé ?

Maureen eu l'air de choisir la réponse qu'elle allait donnée, et s'exprima, le plus simplement du monde :

-Je me demandé si vous représentiez un danger ou si vous pouviez m'aider.

-T'aider en quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas dans cette forêt pour le plaisir Merlin

Merlin réfléchit, sous le regard scrutateur de la femme, et il fit automatiquement le choix de la questionner au sujet du Prince.

-Et que comptes-tu faire concernant Arthur ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai bien des choses à m'occuper, et je n'ai que faire de lui, rassure toi. Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, il ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

-Pourquoi tu nous accomp….

- Merlin ! Par tous les cieux ! Que fais-tu ? Dois-je moi-même venir chercher cette eau ?

Sur cette remarque, Maureen fit un sourire franc et haussa les sourcils d'un air voulant dire « Tu vois de quels comportements je veux parler ? »

Cela fit malgré lui sourire Merlin, qui répondit au Prince :

-Oh, vous n'allez certainement pas savoir-faire. L'eau apparait naturellement dans des récipients pour vous.

Cette remarque fit rire Maureen et ils retournèrent tous les deux silencieusement au camp.

-Merlin, tu nettoieras le camp pour te punir de ton manque de respect

-Pourquoi, vous pensez être roi peut être ?

Maureen resta stoïque, faisant mine de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation et Arthur parut gené. Après tout, autant profiter du fait que Maureen soit au courant pour s'amuser un peu.

-Mer-lin ! Faut-il que je te bote les fesses pour que tu obéisses enfin sans discuter ?

Sous les yeux amusés des autres chevaliers devant une distraction bienvenue, Merlin répondit :

- Cela ne vous ferait pas de mal, vraiment, je vous ai trouvé d'ailleurs un peu mou pendant les combats de ce matin. Oh oui vraiment, une seule journée passée sans me courir après à lancer des menaces absurdes ou à me lancer des gobelets à la tête et vous perdez de votre vivacité habituelle !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai cru entendre Merlin, je n'ai pas assez de vivacité selon toi ?

-Je trouve en tout cas que vos lancer d'objets quotidien vous sont favorable, preuve que je ne suis pas si inutile.

-Et faut-il, pour te prouver que je n'ai rien perdu de ma vitalité, que je vienne réellement te botter les fesses pour ton manque de respect ?

-Faut-il pour cela que sa maj… Euh, que vous daignez courir un tant soit peu après moi.

Se reprenant juste à temps pour ne pas trahir le secret d'Arthur qui n'en été plus un, il hésita un moment puis décida de ne pas répliquer davantage.

Arthur, avait de toute façon décroché dès l'instant ou Merlin avait failli révéler la vérité :

-Cesse de répondre et fait juste ce que je te dis de faire. Dit-il, réellement agacé cette fois

-Bien, si vous décidé de bouder comme un enfant.

-Je ne… Merlin ! Cesse tes bavardages ! Mais qu'ont-ils tous aujourd'hui ?! Peu importe. Je prends le premier tour de garde. Un peu de solitude sans jacassement incessant me fera le plus grand bien.

Tout le monde passa donc la nuit près du feu qui s'éteignit peu à peu, puis Merlin parti voir Arthur quand il fut sur que tout le monde dormait :

-Arthur, pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas dit la vérité ? Chuchota-t-il tout près de lui

-Donc Merlin, tu sais ne pas être bruyant ? Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'assisterais à ça…

-Arthur, pourquoi ?

Le dit Arthur soupira, se frotta le visage semblant réfléchir puis il répondit :

-On ne sait rien d'elle. Si ce n'est son prénom. Rien de plus. Le royaume dont elle parle m'est complétement inconnu et il est possible que ce soit simplement un piège.

-Pourquoi y aller alors ?

-Parce que c'est la seule piste sérieuse que nous avons pour le moment. Quand bien même elle nous emmène dans un traquenard j'aurais peut-être la chance de revoir Guenièvre et je suis vraiment capable de tout pour elle. Même de mettre ma vie en danger juste pour la revoir une seule fois.

Merlin fut étonné de la franchise avec laquelle le prince lui parla « ne dit-on pas que l'amour peut changer une personne ? » La vérité été qu'Arthur ne pouvait plus se fier à personne, depuis la trahison de sa sœur, même si il refusait de parler de la blessure que cela avait engendré pour lui. Guenièvre étant de ces personnes à qui il pouvait complétement faire confiance, comme Merlin.

-Ce qui m'embête le plus en réalité, c'est que tous les chevaliers en qui j'ai le plus confiance m'accompagnent. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, ce sera ma faute, mais si c'est à l'un d'entre vous qu'il arrive quelque chose, je devrais aussi porter la culpabilité de vos blessures, ou pire. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, même pour Guenièvre. D'ailleurs, elle n'approuverait pas ce que nous faisons.

-C'est vrai Arthur mais nous sommes tous là pour Guenièvre. Pas parce que vous nous l'avez demandé, pas par ce que les chevaliers vous doivent obéissance, mais parce que Guenièvre doit être sauvé, il en est ainsi.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin et Arthur restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre un moment puis le Prince rompit le silence agréable qui s'été installé :

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? C'est quelqu'un de confiance à ton avis ?

Merlin réfléchit profondément à la question, et répondit le plus honnêtement possible,

-Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse juger de sa personnalité tout de suite, cela étant, elle nous à aider contre les brigands, et quoi qu'on en dise, nous avons un accord avec elle. Nous verrons son comportement au fur et à mesure que les jours avance.

-C'est fou Merlin, parfois, tu parles tellement pour ne rien dire que j'oublie que tu peux dire des choses un tant soit peu correcte.

-On peut donc dire que je suis utile ?

-Ne confond pas tout Merlin, un serviteur utile est un serviteur à qui je n'ai pas besoin de dire les choses qu'i faire, et il ne me semble pas que ce soit ton cas.

Evidemment, Arthur n'avouera jamais que Merlin lui ai bien plus utile qu'il veut bien le laisser croire. Trop de fierté, de non-dit, de conventions, de rang social… Quoi qu'on en dise, la valeur est quelque chose qui ne s'acquière pas dès la naissance, « J'en suis convaincu » pensa Arthur.

-Bien, Merlin, je vais aller me reposer, tu n'as qu'à considérer qu'à cet instant, c'est ton tour de garde. Alerte-nous à la moindre chose, tu comprends ?

Merlin acquiesça de la tête et Arthur parti dormir.

Le sorcier eu donc tout le temps de réfléchir à la situation. « Une magicienne, dont j'ignore si elle pratique la magie noire, dort autour du même feu que le prince que je dois protéger » Sous cet angle-là, Merlin sentit que c'était mal engagé. Il se souvint alors de la phrase prononcé plus tôt par Maureen « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai bien des choses à m'occuper, et je n'ai que faire de lui, rassure toi. Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, il ne m'intéresse absolument pas. »

Etait-ce la vérité ? Si oui, cela l'arrangeait grandement dans le cas contraire, il n'été pas plus avancé sur ce qu'elle projeté de faire. Toutefois, une chose l'intrigant le plus chez elle été sa présence dans cette forêtn ;. « Je lui poserais franchement la question demain, en présence de tous les autres, elle ne pourra pas se défiler. En ce qui concerne ces pouvoirs, après tout, le mieux est encore la situation présente. Au moins je l'ai sous les yeux constamment, c'est bien mieux que si elle se caché dans la forêt à l'affut du premier homme venu. Je ne connais même pas ses intentions…. »

Merlin se frotta le visage et finit la tête entre ses deux mains. Elyan, enfermé dans un profond mutisme, vint le relevé quelque temps plus tard. Il partit alors se coucher et ne s'éveilla que le lendemain matin, sentant l'activité reprendre autour de lui.

Toute la petite troupe repartie alors dans la direction indiquée par la sorcière.

-Elle me plait cette fille, dit Gwaine à Léon, resté un peu en arrière.

-Je te déconseille de l'approcher de trop, elle n'a pas l'air très chaleureuse quand on essais d'en savoir plus sur elle.

- Observe Léon ! Observe et prend note.

-Dit moi, d'où viens-tu ? Demanda Gwaine qui ne perçut certainement pas le regain d'intérêt de tous les chevaliers ainsi que de Merlin pour la question semblant anodine, mais dont tous désirait connaitre la réponse.

-D'un royaume lointain.

-ça, si ce n'est pas une tentative pour échapper à mes questions, c'est en tout cas bien imité.

Dit-il avec un large sourire, faisant bonne figure devant un Léon semblant lui dire « J'observe Gauvain, j'observe mais ne voit rien ».

-Je ne suis pas là pour me lier avec quelqu'un, que tu me connaisses ou non ne change rien pour moi. Ta question est hors de propos et je ne souhaite d'ailleurs pas en connaitre d'avantage sur vous.

-Pourquoi nous accompagne tu alors ? Questionna Léon, surprit par l'agressivité soudaine de la jeune femme

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

-Tu nous as pas dit ce que tu faisais dans la forêt avant de nous aider, remarqua Merlin, ravi d'avoir pu poser la question d'une manière complétement anodine

-C'est vrai, répondit elle, d'un ton neutre

- Alors, que faisais-tu ? Reprit Gwaine

Maureen arrêta son cheval, sentant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois, elle annonça simplement :

-Mon roi m'a missionné pour partir chercher quelque chose de précieux pour lui, volé et emmené dans un autre royaume il y a de ça quelque mois. Je dois absolument revenir le plus vite possible avec ce pourquoi je suis parti. Cette réponse vous convient-elle ?

Tous furent surpris d'avoir obtenu une réponse aussi claire de la part de quelqu'un d'évasif et semblant éviter toute question personnelle.

-En tout cas, à moi, ça me convient, répondit Gwaine d'un ton enjoué, faisait un clin d'œil à Léon, tu ne nous a toujours pas dit d'où tu venais précisément ?

Maureen, ayant repris la route après sa réponse soupira et l'on put entendre d'une vois agacé :

-Du Nord.

Tous arrêtèrent leurs montures en comprenant qu'ils se dirigaient non seulement vers le royaume ou l'ont retenait peut être Guenièvre captive, mais aussi vers le royaume d'où provenait la jeune femme.

-Tu veux dire qu'on va vers chez toi ?

Maureen regarda les chevaliers un par un en prenant une posture sûre d'elle, la tête haute, le ton rapide de quelqu'un d'énervé :

-Non, le nord est juste une direction, c'est donc vaste. Je refuse d'être associé à la personne qu'est Athirne. Et je présume que c'est ce que vous tous redoutiez, soyez rassuré, ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai jamais été en contact avec cet être et j'espère ne jamais l'être. Il est répugnant.

Sur ce, elle s'enferma dans un profond mutisme et plus aucun chevalier ne tenta de la questionner.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils étaient parti, et il se douté que son père n'allait pas tarder à se poser des questions.

-Maureen, le château est-il encore loin ?

.-Oui, je dirais, à quatre ou cinq jour de cheval, si nous nous hâtons, il nous faudra trois jours, mais nous épuiserons les chevaux bien plus vite et il semblerait que ce soit une meilleure idée de les conservé en pleine forme pour le moment où nous nous approcherons du royaume d'Athirne.

-Je me fou des chevaux ! Explosa Elyan, je veux retrouver ma sœur ! Emmènes nous tous de suite au royaume de ce brigand que je lui règle son compte ! Je refuse de rester là et si vous ne me suivez pas, s'adressant à ces camarade étonné mais touché par le comportement du chevalier, et bien j'irai seul, je finirais par trouver et je les tuerais tous, même si je dois y laisser ma peau. Et toi ! Tu nous fais croire depuis le début que tu ne sais pas si c'est la bas qu'est retenu ma sœur mais tu sembles beaucoup en savoir sur celui que tu prétends détester, il est temps de nous dire la vérité ! Dit-il en levant son épée d'un air menaçant.

-Elyan arrête ça ! Ordonna Arthur mais déjà, Elyan s'avança, prêt à attaquer.

Maureen le fixa alors du regard, et jeta simplement et doucement son épée au sol. Tous les chevaliers s'étonnèrent de cette attitude et Perceval vint se mettre entre Elyan et la magicienne. Les autres le suivirent mais Merlin resta en retrait se tenant prêt à devoir agir au cas où elle déciderait d'utiliser la magie contre le chevalier.

Ce ne fut pas le cas, après quelques minutes de tension, Elyan rangea son épée et parti, furieux, seul, plus loin dans la forêt. Toutes les personnes présentes purent comprendre son désarroi et aucun ne prononça une parole.

Puis, Gwaine décida de couper le silence :

-Si tu avais répondu à toutes mes questions, on n'en serait pas là

-Si tu n'en avais pas posé, je n'aurais pas été obligé de révéler les informations qui l'ont blessé.

-C'est faux, on ne te connait pas et on doit te faire confiance, tu sembles suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre tout ceci mais tu t'obstines à rester silencieuse. S'emporta Arthur, voit la difficulté pour nous à suivre une inconnue dans un territoire hostile.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, qui suis loin de chez moi depuis longtemps, aboya elle, loin des miens, sans personnes à qui parler, à me méfier des bruits que j'entends, pensant voir un ennemi derrière chaque arbre. Je suis une femme, seule ! A combien s'élève mon espérance de vie crois-tu ? Sans chevaliers pour me protéger ou venir à mon secours ! Si je meurs, personne ne le saura, et j'aurais juste failli à ma mission. Je serais une honte pour tout mon royaume qui attendra en vain mon retour !

Maureen baissa alors la tête, semblant avoir laissé transparaitre pour la première fois la vrai personne qu'elle est et parti à son tour dans la forêt, sa main fermé en poing cachant sa moue de colère et de tristesse mêlée.

Tous se regardaient sans savoir quoi faire ni dire. Ils continuèrent alors simplement de s'occuper des chevaux et attendirent patiemment le retour de l'un et l'autre.

Elyan revint rapidement mais aucune trace de Maureen. Il fut décidé au bout d'un long moment de laisser son épée sur place, ainsi que son cheval, au cas où elle reviendrait et de continuer dans la direction qu'elle leurs avait indiqué plus tôt.

-Ce n'était pas une femme de parole. Dit Elyan.

-Nous n'en savon rien, nos propos été plus que déplacé quand on sait que cette femme a eu le courage de partir seule de son royaume sur ordre de son roi. Même si elle ment, elle été effectivement seule quand on l'a rencontré et on peut présumer qu'elle l'était depuis longtemps, ou au moins qu'elle a vécu de dures épreuves, vu sa méfiance envers nous.

Elyan se renferma de nouveau dans son mutisme.

Plusieurs heures passèrent à un rythme de course et de marche soutenu, plus personne ne dit un mot.. Chacun pensaient à la suite des événements, ce qui aller se passer, faisant monter d'un cran la tension. Quand des craquements de branches sur la gauche de la troupe les firent se mettre sur leur garde. Ce fut alors un déluge de personnes menaçantes qui courut vers eux, dévalant la pente délimitant un semblant de sentier, seul endroit praticable pour des chevaux à vive allure.

Tous sortirent alors leurs épées et se préparèrent à combattre. Ils allèrent d'ailleurs aux devant des assaillants et les premières luttes commencèrent. De nombreux ennemis furent projetés à terre quand Arthur essaya de s'exprimer :

- Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, cria-il, nous ne faisons que traverser la forêt !

- Ça ne sert à rien Arthur, ils veulent juste notre peau ! Cria Léon

Léon reçu d'ailleurs un mauvais coup, qui le fit tomber de cheval. Elyan intervint alors pour aider son amis et tua l'une des personnes tentant de s'en prendre à lui alors qu'il été à terre. Il tomba alors de cheval lui aussi et se fit encerclé par deux combattants, sur leurs chevaux. Merlin, se devant d'agir, fit briller ses yeux et un serpent apparu alors aux pieds des chevaux, qui, en se cabrant, firent à leurs tour tombé les deux cavaliers, l'un finissant piétiné sous son cheval.

Arthur, sentant la situation périlleuse, paniqua de voir deux de ses homme par terre tout en sachant que Merlin été de tous le plus en danger. Quand il le chercha du regard, il vit quelque chose d'étrange se produire : un homme, plus loin, souhaitant rejoindre le cœur de la bataille sembla s'arrêter en plein geste et s'effondra au sol. Il vit alors Maureen apparaitre derrière lui mais ne vit aucune arme permettant de le blesser au dos, comme la situation le laisser penser. Il se fit alors attaquer par un homme qui le fit aussitôt sortir de ses pensées, mais celui-ci tomba étrangement de son cheval et le second assaillant arrivant quasiment simultanément fut rapidement contré par une habile méthode acquise durant les heures d'entrainements au château de camelote.

Il pût alors contempler la scène se reproduire à nouveau, cette fois en la détaillant bien. Maureen, les mains nues, touche le visage d'un ennemi qui tombe immédiatement. Son sang ne fit alors qu'un tour quand, de nouveau, il n'aperçut aucune arme et comprit que la femme détenait des pouvoirs magique.

De nouveau il se fit attaqué par un combattant bien plus expérimenté que le dernier. Il dut se donné du mal pour en venir à bout. Les autres chevaliers quant à eux été tendu à l'extrême et Elyan et Léon se protégeant toujours farouchement, depuis le sol, leurs chevaux s'étant enfui. Sans l'aide discrète de Merlin, il est clair qu'ils n'auraient certainement pas pu tenir jusque-là. Quant plusieurs hommes se dirigèrent vers eux dans le but de les tuer, Merlin reproduisit le stratagème de la bête effrayant les chevaux. Bon nombre des cavaliers chuta alors à terre et trois hommes armés se battaient maintenant de la même hauteur que les deux chevaliers, l'un des deux étant blessé.

L'aide vint alors d'une manière inattendue. Doucement, une fine main se posa sur le visage de l'un des assaillants, et il tomba à terre. Découvrant Maureen, Elyan prit peur de ce qu'il croyait comprendre et voulu la menacé de sa lame. Il fut alors attaqué par le côté par un autre homme, n'ayant certainement pas aperçut la femme se tenant là, qui, récitant une formule, envoya la moitié d'un tronc d'arbre mort valser dans son visage. La main toujours levé, elle regarda Elyan et Léon, complétement abasourdi par la situation, ne sachant plus qui combattre.

Maureen leur fit un léger sourire et s'empara le l'épée d'un homme étendu à terre et se mit à combattre avec rage et détermination comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les deux chevaliers fit alors de même et la bataille se finit un instant plus tard avec la fuite des derniers attaquant.

Le sol jonché de corps ne laissé aucun doute sur l'intensité de la bataille ayant fait rage plus tôt.

-Sorcière ! cria alors Elyan.

Sur cette accusation, Maureen leva la tête, tout en remettant ses gants, plus fière que jamais, quand, dans le même temps, Merlin fut complétement terrorisé par la suite probable des événements.


	5. Chapter 5

-Tu peux m'appeler Maureen, je t'assure.

-Tu te fais passer pour une personne normale mais en réalité, tu ne cherches qu'a infiltré notre camps !

-Oui, la nuit je me transforme en crapaud bleu velu et le jour j'observe la stupidité des humains dans le but de la reproduire pour ne pas me faire repérer ! D'ailleurs …

-SILENCE ! Coupa Arthur, que tout le monde se calme ! Maureen, confirme-tu faire preuve de sorcellerie ?

-Evidement, dit-elle d'un ton dégagé

-Alors tu ne nies pas sorcière ! cria Elyan, excéder

- Elle t'a bien arrangé la sorcière tout à l'heure ! Mais visiblement, on se fout de savoir ce qu'elle a réellement fait ou pas puisque, d'après ce que je vois, mon procès est déjà fait, n'est-ce pas ? Oh et laissez-moi réfléchir au résultat de la délibération, je suis coupable non ? Coupable d'avoir aidé des chevaliers durant une bataille ! Coupable d'avoir défendu deux hommes qui été à terre ! Coupable d'avoir seulement prit part à la bataille avec mes pouvoirs ! Voilà ce qui vous dérange ! La magie !

-Evidement cela nous dérange ! Tu fais preuve de magie et celle-ci corrompt les gens qui l'utilisent, dit Arthur.

-C'est faux ! Les gens qui l'utilisent corrompent la magie et non l'inverse ! La magie est un outil dont on peut se servir à bon ou à mauvais escient, mais elle reste un outil et seulement ça…

-Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aveugle les sorciers qui s'en servent alors pour récupérer le pouvoir !

-Faux là encore ! Les personnes refusant de voir son existence les obligent à se cacher mais tous magiciens devraient apprendre que son don est bon. Sous les regards de personnes comme vous, celui-ci se sent alors rejeté, il sera dégouté et cherchera à nuire à tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à ses bourreaux, autrement dit, les gens sans pouvoir ! Mais chacun peut faire en sorte que ces être perdu retrouve la raison en leurs tendant la main, en leur réapprenant petit à petit à s'aimer eux même et ceux qui les entoure.

Sur ces paroles, chacun réfléchit mais Elyan, arrivé au bout de sa patience leva son arme, prêt à tuer la jeune femme.

-NON ! hurla Arthur qui se mit alors entre Elyan et Maureen repoussant le bout de la lame avec son propre corps, ne fait pas ça !

-Arthur c'est une sorcière, dit Léon, écartez-vous !

-Je resterais tant qu'Elyan ne baissera pas son épée ! C'est un ordre Elyan !

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! J'ai bien cru comprendre que vous n'étiez plus hiérarchiquement au-dessus de moi !

-Si, c'est toujours le cas et je t'ordonne de baisser ton épée !

Elyan sembla hésiter et fût pendant ce temps ceinturer par Perceval qui le fit lâcher son arme et le maintenu au sol.

Arthur s'écarta de Maureen et s'assura du regard qu'elle allait bien. Après avoir constaté qu'aucunes séquelles n'apparaissait sur elle il prit l'épée d'Elyan et la confia à Merlin qui ne cessait de fixer Arthur dans l'attente de la suite, étonnée par son reflexe de protection envers la sorcière.

-Elyan j'attends de toi une attitude plus chevaleresque, nous allons retrouver Guenièvre grâce à des efforts conjugués. Tu ne peux pas faire justice toi-même ! Tu ne peux pas être sanguinaire, tuer sans raison.

-C'est une sorcière Arthur, à camelote, elle serait déjà morte. Dit froidement Léon.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas à camelote et elle peut nous aider ! Dit le Prince

-Vous pouvez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, et lâche ce pauvre Elyan, il va suffoquer ! Je vous suivez de loin depuis tout à l'heure, j'avais prévu de vous apporter une aide silencieuse. Puis j'ai entendu les cris, je vous ai vu en peine alors je vous ai aidé. Ayant égaré mon épée je me suis servi d'un autre outil, elle regarda alors tous les chevaliers un par un pour bien appuyer sur le dernier mot et se tut un cours instant avant de reprendre. Je continu ma route avec vous ?

Chacun regarda la sorcière et sembla réfléchir.

- Qui est pour que Maureen nous accompagne ? Demanda Arthur

Perceval et Gwaine levèrent la main, Merlin se plongea dans une profonde réflexion concernant l'attitude à adopter

« Je comprends tes motivations si tu ne votes pas pour » entendit-il dans sa tête. Il se tourna légèrement et remercia silencieusement Maureen par un rapide hochement de tête à peine perceptible, ce à quoi elle répondit par un léger sourire.

-Contre ? reprit Arthur

Elyan, maintenant debout sur ses deux jambes leva ostensiblement la main ainsi que Léon, qui fut, lui, plus hésitant.

-Bien, il ne reste plus que toi Merlin, que décides-tu ?

Le dit Merlin, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son avis est un poids aussi décisif l'exprima :

-Je ne pensais pas que mon avis ai de l'importance, ne pouvez-vous pas décider tout seul ?

-Je souhaite connaitre l'avis de tout le monde car, depuis toujours vous avez tous toujours sut me soutenir quand il le fallait. Je me dois de prendre votre voix, dit-il en regardant chaque chevalier, la voix de chacun, dit-il en regardant fixement Merlin, en compte.

Merlin déglutit, se sentant écrasé sous le poids de sa destinée qui se rappelait douloureusement à lui. « Les décisions difficile à prendre son aussi celle qui nécessite le plus de courage » pensa il.

-Je vote pour, elle nous à aider, et à aucun moment n'à chercher à nous nuire.

-Bien, Maureen, si tu es toujours d'accord, tu nous accompagne

-Et toi, que votes-tu ?

Arthur paru gêné et parti voir si l'un des ennemis serait susceptible de répondre à ses questions, tous l'imitèrent alors. La recherche ne fut pas fructueuse et tous retournèrent à leurs montures quand Perceval s'exprima :

-Mon cheval est blessé, il faut que je trouve les leurs pour leurs en prendre un, ils n'ont pas dû venir jusqu'ici à pieds.

-Attend un instant, dit Maureen en s'approchant doucement de la monture.

Elle retira ses gants, récita une formule en posant fermement la main sur la plaie de l'animal, au niveau de son épaule.

-La, voilà, ça ira mieux maintenant.

Et à la surprise générale, les autres ayant fait approcher les montures sur lesquelles ils étaient, la main de Maureen se retira pour laisser voir la peau de l'animal totalement guéri.

-Sorcellerie… Dit Elyan entre ses lèvres

-Tu saurais faire de même pour un humain ? Dit Arthur

-Bien sur

Léon parut alors mal à l'aise, mais personne ne lui en tint rigueur et ils continuèrent tous leurs routes.

Il s'approcha alors de Maureen , sous les yeux scrutateur de Gwaine, et l'a remercia timidement de les avoirs aidés, Elyan et lui, lors de la bataille. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un léger sourire.

Voulant rattraper au maximum leur retard, n'oubliant pas leur objectif, ils firent courir les chevaux à vive allure sans faire aucune pause et arrivèrent en haut d'une petite colline.

-Les montagnes que vous voyez là-bas, font partie du royaume d'Athirne, annonça Maureen.

-Son royaume est grand, si je me souviens bien, tu nous a dit que nous étions à trois jour ce matin, au minimum.

-Effectivement, c'est le cas, à partir de maintenant, il va nous falloir entre trois et quatre jour pour arriver au château

Les chevaux, complétement épuisés, ayant besoin de repos, l'ensemble de la troupe s'occupa de leurs montures et décidèrent de se restaurer et dormir sur place, toutefois sans faire de feu, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Maureen, tu peux nous parler de ta magie ?

Cette demande, provenant d'Arthur, étonna tout le monde, mais plus encore Merlin, qui été impatient de voir la réaction de ce dernier au récit de Maureen.

-Et bien… Que dire… C'est difficile de vivre avec au quotidien, avec les autres surtout.

-En quoi consiste ton don ?

La question de Gwaine fit sourire Maureen :

-Mon don, comme tu dis, est avant tout une malédiction. Si j'entre en contact avec une autre personne, je vois immédiatement tous ses souvenirs, heureux ou non, en ressentant tout ce qu'elle a ressenti, mais cette personne tombe immédiatement dans une sorte de comas, qui peut durer plus ou moins longtemps selon le temps où nous sommes restés en contact.

-Tu veux dire que les deux hommes tout à l'heure…

-Oui, l'un d'entre eux a d'ailleurs une magnifique petite fille qu'il ferait bien d'aller voir au lieu de trainer dans la forêt.

-Mais à quoi un pouvoir pareil peut-il servir ? Demanda Perceval

-Oh, la fonction première de cette malédiction, puisque s'en est bien une, été de m'empêcher de toucher quiconque.

-Pour quelle raison ? Questionna Merlin.

-Vous êtes très curieux. Très bien, à partir de maintenant, vous avez le droit à huit questions et pas une de plus. Attention, pas par personne, mais vous tous réuni.

-Ce défi me plait bien ! dit Gwaine, d'un ton enjoué

-Très bien, considérons alors la question de Merlin comme le début de la partie, cela vous en fait donc une en moins. Donc, que disions-nous ? … Ah oui ! La raison ! Et bien la raison été de faire en sorte que je sois rejeté par ma famille et par l'ensemble du village du quel je viens.

-La magie est acceptée dans ton royaume ? Demanda Arthur

-Deuxième question, oui elle l'est, mais elle est aussi très réglementé et contrôlé.

-Comment ? Questionna Merlin

-Trois ! Et bien des sortes de cours de magie avec des instituteurs qui forme les plus jeunes à utiliser leurs pouvoirs à bon escients ont été mis en place ainsi que des lois.

-Pourquoi avoir décidé une telle chose ? Interrogea Léon

- Dans le but de pouvoir éviter le genre de débordement dont vous parliez tout à l'heure. La magie a été corrompu par bien trop de monde, il faut maintenant apprendre à la respecter et c'est ce que mon royaume à enfin compris.

La dernière phrase de Maureen intrigua énormément les chevaliers et Elyan, rompit le silence

-Quel lien as-tu avec Athirne ?

-Cinquième question. Mon enquête m'a laissée penser qu'il détenait ce que je recherche.

-Pourquoi avoir été si loin si c'est pour revenir ici ? Dit Arthur

-Six, et bien parce que vois-tu, j'étais comme vous totalement ignorante d'où rechercher, et de qui détenait les informations susceptible de m'aider. J'ai donc du parcourir un bon nombre de territoire pour avoir quelques informations

-Tu es venues à Camelote ? Dit Perceval

-Mes recherches ne m'ont pas mené jusqu'à là-bas mais j'ai déjà entendu parler de ce royaume et je sais où il se trouve, je connais aussi les lois en vigueurs pour les personnes comme moi, à cette vérité, Arthur baissa rapidement la tête. Dernière question ?

Tous les hommes présents se regardèrent, et Merlin prit doucement la parole :

-Tu as une famille ?

Cette question déstabilisa complétement Maureen qui répondit simplement par un oui, soufflé difficilement, d'un ton moins neutre qu'elle le voulut.

Toutes les personnes présente pensèrent alors aux personnes proche laisser derrières elle à un moment donné et finalement, tous les esprits, excepté celui de Maureen, convergèrent vers Guenièvre.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, tous partirent très tôt pour une nouvelle journée de route. Tous été enfermé dans une sorte de mutisme et au soir, il pouvait apercevoir les premières maisons au loin. Le paysage été bien différent de la grande forêt qu'ils avaient traversé. Des plaines entre des collines s'étendaient à perte de vue.

-Nous arriverons surement demain, en fin de journée. Annonça Maureen en imitant les chevaliers qui descendaient de cheval, Arthur, demain nos routes se séparerons, je dois continuer ma quête.

-Je comprends, dit-il, mais je n'ai pas de quoi te payer tout de suite.

Avec un léger sourire, elle répondit, avec les yeux plissé et la vois tinter d'ironie :

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurais jamais voulu l'argent d'un Prince de toute façon, ça m'aurait apporté trop de problème.

Tous les soldats présents firent des gros yeux rond et Elyan voulu encore une fois crier à la sorcellerie alors que Merlin pouffa de rire, ce qui attira le regard du dit Prince :

-Tu le savais ? Tu le savais et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! Un serviteur ne dois rien cacher à son maître ce qui peut le concerner ! Et arrête de rire ! Dit Arthur avec une posture menaçante, imagine un peu qu'elle aurait pu me nuire, en connaissant mon rang social.

-J'aurais comme d'habitude fait tout mon possible pour sauver votre royal postérieur, ma-jes-té !

-Dit plutôt que tu aurais eu la frousse de ta vie et que tu te serais caché quelque part ou l'on t'aurait retrouvé tremblant comme une feuille ! Ah Merlin, tu cherches vraiment les corrections !

Ce spectacle fit sourire et lever les yeux au ciel de la quasi-totalité des soldats présent et tous mangèrent et se préparèrent à dormir. Léon prit le premier tour de garde. Son épaule le faisait toujours souffrir, mais Merlin l'ayant ausculté, il n'y avait selon lui pas d'inquiétude à avoir, ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle dû à la chute. Dans quelques jours, ce ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Le lendemain, tout le monde s'éveilla et Merlin s'aperçut rapidement du départ de Maureen.

-Elle est parti plus tôt que prévu, remarqua Arthur.

-Elle nous avait prévenus, partons, je veux serrer ma sœur dans mes bras avant ce soir.

Tout le monde acquiesça à cette remarque et ils partirent tous, faisant galoper à toute allure leurs chevaux.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, en contournant les villages, ils s'aperçurent qu'effectivement, aucun villageois ne s'y trouvait. C'était désolant, compte tenue de la place que les cultures pouvaient prendre dans ses grandes vallées, ce royaume aurait pu être fleurissant.

Puis, il fut décidé de s'approcher au maximum du château et d'attendre la nuit pour pénétrer dans la citadelle. Perceval avait bien proposé de se faire emprisonner tous directement, mais cela fût juger trop dangereux au vu de ce que leur avait dit Maureen.

Toute la difficulté sera, une fois à l'intérieur, de se repérer sans éveillé aucun soupçon. Merlin sentait que cette nuit serait longue pour lui. Devoir surveiller sans cesse le Prince et agir sans se faire remarquer relevait toujours du miracle.

-Bien, posons-nous ici et attendons que le soleil soit complétement couché. Par groupe de deux, je propose que nous allions faire un repérage rapide des lieux pour au moins connaitre le nombre de surveillant qu'il y a ainsi que voir qu'elle entrée sera le mieux et toute les sortie plus pratique à prendre en cas de fuite. Surtout, ne vous faite pas voir et ne tentez rien seul.

Les chevaliers partirent par groupe de deux. Quand ils se retrouvèrent au même endroit, tous s'étonnait qu'il y ai si peu de surveillance et que personne ne se tenait dehors.

-Soit, peu de monde habite ce château, soit, il se passe quelque chose qui retiens leur attention à l'intérieur.

Ils attendirent donc la nuit et commencèrent leur avancé vers le château.

Toute la troupe fût rapidement, et sans encombre à l'intérieur par une entrée qu'Elyan et Perceval avait jugé la plus sûre de toute étant une petite ouverture plutôt éloignée de l'entrée principale. Ils arrivèrent au pied d'un grand mur, en se tournant légèrement, ils apercevaient que cette entrée se situé tout au fond d'une cours intérieure. Ils leurs fallut donc contourner ce mur et ce fut à cet instant que tout dégénéra, un garde certainement, les aperçus :

-Et vous ! Arrêtez-vous ! HALTE !

Les garçons se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'il le put, Léon vit alors une sorte de corridor et poussa Arthur dedans, vite suivit par les autres. Qu'elle ne fut par leurs surprises de découvrir alors une seconde cours intérieure avec bien plus de monde qu'ils ne s'y attendaient, le château été à priori en ébullition, la nouvelle de leur entrée s'étant bien vite répandu.

Ils arrêtèrent alors de courir et longèrent la paroi le plus rapidement possible en attirant le moins possible l'attention des personnes présente.

Mais un homme se tourna sur eux, et ne les reconnaissant pas, s'approcha d'eux en leur demandant leur identité. « Autant tenter le tout pour le tout » pensa Arthur.

-Nous sommes des voyageurs venus d'un lointain pays dans le but de parler à votre roi.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à notre roi ?

-Discuter à propos… Des esclaves ? Dit Arthur, avec des propos peu assuré.

Mais quand l'homme voulut répondre, celui les ayant plus tôt poursuivie se tint plus loin, derrière l'homme avec qui il discuté, semblant chercher quelqu'un.

-Bien, nous… Nous allons y aller tout de suite.

-Non, c'est impossible, le roi est retenu prisonnier dans la grande salle de réception, nous ne pouvons pas l'en faire sortir.

Arthur fit un regard étonné quand le garde les recherchant les reconnu et courut a leurs rencontres en criant :

-Imbécile attrape les ! Ils sont entrés sans permissions !

L'homme leurs faisant face grogna alors de mécontentement et plaqua Arthur contre le mur en tenant fermement ses épaules avec ses deux mains. De nombreux autres homme arrivèrent autour d'eux et les encerclèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ?

-On devrait les retenir prisonniers, ils ont surement un lien avec la sorcière.

-Oui, il faut qu'on les interroge.

-Si j'ai mon avis à donner … Commença Gwaine

- Tais-toi ! Dit un immense garde en lui donnant une gifle de son énorme main.

Ils furent alors emmenés dans un couloir sombre, sous un passage pavé dans le fond de la cour. Des dizaines de personnes s'entassaient ici, enfermés dans des prisons sales, avec une odeur pestilentielle.

Tous les chevaliers ainsi que Merlin furent alors mis dans une prison dont on ne pouvait pas deviner la présence jusqu'au moment où l'ont été devant. Ils furent mis debout contre la paroi froide et humide, les mains levées au-dessus de leur tête et les poignets durement emprisonnés dans des menottes accrochés solidement au mur. Aucune possibilité de s'asseoir, de changer de position, de bouger les bras… Juste rester debout, pendant des heures dans cette prison sale en sachant que c'est une perte de temps, puisque tous ce qu'ils veulent, c'est Guenièvre.

Ils virent alors les murs trembler. Les personnes étant dans les prisons alentours se mirent à crier et des pierres se détachèrent du mur. L'une d'elle faillit d'ailleurs assommer Perceval qui réussit à l'éviter en décalant au maximum son corps.

Les gardes se mirent à courir vers l'extérieur, d'après ce que put en juger Arthur, selon la direction vers laquelle ils allaient et qu'il se souvenait avoir empruntée pour entrer.

Puis, le calme revint et tous se demandèrent ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

Merlin sentit aussi la fin dès ce tremblement, et la fin de cette vague magique qu'il a ressenti durant tout le temps.

Un instant plus tard, ils virent un garde courir en sens inverse et l'un volé littéralement devant leur prison. La porte vola alors en l'air vers l'extérieur de la prison, comme simplement tiré avec une force surhumaine et Merlin sentait que cette puissance la été la même que celle causant le tremblement. Ils virent alors, avec étonnement Maureen, qui prit la parole :

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Je suis venu sortir vos postérieurs de cette prison. Sur ce, elle leva la main, dit un mot et leurs chaines s'ouvrit. Suivez-moi ! Oh et avant que vous ne répliquiez quoi que se soit Guenièvre est déjà parti.

Ils furent tous interloqués, et ouvrirent de gros yeux ronds en la suivant.

-Ou ?! Cria Elyan, ou ? Que lui as-tu fait ?

-Rien ! Elle été retenu ici et je lui devais de la sortir. En marchand, elle ouvrait les portes alentour de la même manière que précédemment. Les personnes y étant enfermés en sortaient en masse sans y croire et suivait le groupe de chevalier.

-Quoi, tu lui devais ? Tu l'as connait ?

-Non, elle s'est occupé de ma fille, et avait conçu tout un plan pour s'échapper avec elle. Répondit-elle rapidement.

-Tu as une fille ?! Elle été ici ?! Gauvain exprima tout haut ce que personne ne dit.

-Je te hais Maureen !Un jour, je marcherais sur ton royaume ! Ta malédiction n'y changera rien !

Les chevaliers, toujours choqués aperçurent dans la cours la citadelle détruite, ainsi qu'un homme, secoué de spasme à l'intérieur d'une grande tour, à moitié effondrée.

Maureen, sur ces mots, se retourna et l'homme eu un sursaut quand il croisa ses yeux, il s'écarta vivement du trou béant ouvrant la tour sur l'extérieur pour ne plus être vu de la sorcière. Les corps jonchaient la cours, complétement anéantie et ils sortirent rapidement du château.

-Bien, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, dit Maureen à l'attention des prisonniers, je propose aussi à ceux qui ne savent pas où aller de venir dans mon royaume. Là-bas, vous serez en sécurité.

Tous se regardèrent silencieusement dans l'attente d'un geste de l'un d'eux, quand un vieillard se mit du côté de Maureen, six personnes l'imitèrent. Une femme demanda à haute voix si quelqu'un devait aussi se rendre au royaume de la reine Anis.

-Tu viens de son royaume ? Interrogea Arthur

-Oui, cela fait quelque mois que je suis retenu ici

-Je viens du royaume de Camelote, nous pouvons te raccompagner ?

-Oh vraiment ce serait gentil, je serais plus en sécurité que toute seule.

Un petit groupe de personne se mirent de leur côté et les personnes restantes ne surent que faire alors elles décidèrent simplement de prendre une route ensemble et de s'installer dans le premier village qu'elles trouveraient.

-Ou est Guenièvre ? dit Elyan, le cœur battant.

-Partit.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je lui ai dit que vous étiez dans le château, elle m'a demandé de vous venir en aide. Ce que j'ai fait, mais il est difficile de se battre avec une enfant à charge. J'ai ensorcelé un cheval sur lequel elles sont toutes les deux monté pour qu'il les emmène directement en sécurité.

-Ou ? Reprit Elyan

-En direction de mon royaume.

-A combien de route est-il ?

-Trois jours

-Bien, allons y nous pouvons la retrouver si nous nous hâtons, je vais cherchez les chevaux, Merlin tu peux m'aider ?

-Oui bien sûr Elyan, je te suis.

-Nous n'avons pas de chevaux ! Cria un ancien prisonnier

-Je vais aller en chercher dans le château, ils n'en ont plus besoin maintenant je suppose, Léon chercha le regard approbateur d'Arthur, et continua quand il l'obtenu, il me faut des volontaire pour m'aider.

-Je viens t'aider, dirent Perceval et Gauvain simultanément.

Un groupe de personne se détacha pour partir en direction du château.

Arthur se retrouva donc avec Maureen et le petit groupe de personne restant. Les ex détenus s'assirent, exténués de tous ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

-Donc… Commença Arthur, tu as une fille ?

-Oui

-Qui été détenu dans le château ?

-Oui

-Par Athirne

-Encore oui, décidément c'est un sans-faute jeune Prince, dit-elle les yeux plissé et un léger sourire sur le visage. As-tu besoin que l'on rejoue au jeu des huit questions ? Cela avait eu l'air de vous plaire.

-Non ce n'est pas utile, si j'ai bien compris nous devons rejoindre Gwen dans le château de ton roi.

-Oui, de mon roi.

-Alors j'en saurais bien assez tôt.

Merlin et Elyan revinrent peur de temps après suivit de peu par Perceval, Léon et Gwaine ainsi que les personnes les accompagnants.

Tous partirent alors vers de nouvelles aventures, se souhaitant les meilleures choses possibles.


	7. Chapter 7

Les garçons suivirent donc Maureen, avec tout le groupe devant retourné dans le royaume d'Annis et ceux voulant vivre dans celui de la sorcière.

Le soleil commençant juste à se lever, après l'agitation de la nuit, une longue journée de route commença. Ils firent deux pauses, l'une pour se restaurer et l'autre pour les chevaux.

Ils se reposèrent tous dans une clairière.

-Maureen, nous sommes encore loin ? Dit Merlin

-Nous avons bien avancés, je pense que nous pourrons y être en fin de soirée, tard demain.

-Alors tu as une fille ?

-Oui, elle a quatre ans.

-Elle aussi a des dons ?

-Oui, bien plus grand que les miens à son âge d'ailleurs.

Maureen et Merlin se jetèrent un regard entendu et Perceval dit :

-Et comment s'appelle telle ?

-Maïwen

-C'est un joli prénom pour une petite fille, répondit il

Elle sourit pour le remercier silencieusement et tous commencèrent à installer le camp pour la nuit. Cette fois, ils purent faire un feu sans craindre la moindre attaque.

Le lendemain, ils partirent de bonne heure et reproduisirent le même schéma que la veille.

Ils arrivèrent donc un peu plus tôt que prévu mais extrêmement fatigué par la route accomplie.

Maureen emmena directement les chevaux à l'écurie et proposa à tous de dormir dans les chambres des invités, ce n'est pas la vingtaine de personnes qui l'accompagner qui allait remplir tout le château, à condition que chacun accepte de dormir avec au moins une personne.

La répartition des chambres se fît très facilement, tout le monde étant pressé de se reposer enfin de manière confortable et détendu de ne pas craindre les gardes.

Tout ce monde attira tout de même l'attention et, alors que tous rentraient calmement dans ses quartiers, que seul restés les chevaliers, un homme, grand, brun, les cheveux court, les yeux très bleu et une barbe naissante, que tous prirent pour le Roi apparut devant eux. Dès que Maureen le vit, elle lui fît un grand sourire et s'avança rapidement vers lui. Ils ouvrirent tous de grands yeux quand elle le prit dans ses bras.

-ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, lui dit-il, le nez dans ses cheveux, nous vous avons attendus, toutes les deux.

-Oui, j'ai été longue, j'en suis désolé. Elle se tourna légèrement vers les chevaliers, finissant leurs étreintes, la petite troupe regardant partout sauf dans leurs directions, excepté Gauvain qui gardait les yeux et la bouche grands ouvert, l'homme s'adressa à eux :

-Ces personnes sont ceux dont Guenièvre m'a parler je présume, dit-il regardant les chevaliers en desserrant son emprise sur la sorcière.

-Oui ! S'empressa de répondre la petite troupe.

L'homme sourit et reprit :

-Je m'appelle Erwan. Venez, je vous mène à elle. Elle est épuisée mais elle va bien, à l'attention de Maureen, Méloé l'a vu et il semblerait qu'elle soit juste dénutri …mais cela se réglera en quelques jours, rajouta il en ayant vu le regard d'Elyan passer de la joie à l'inquiétude en un quart de seconde.

Il les emmena dans une autre aile du château et frappa a une porte, une jeune femme blonde ouvrit délicatement la porte.

-Ah Méloé, voici les proches de dame Guenièvre, peut-elle les rece…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, la porte s'ouvrait en trombe sur une Guenièvre en pleur qui sauta dans les bras d'Elyan et fit de même avec chaque chevalier présent, y compris Merlin en terminant pas Arthur, qu'elle ne se priva pas d'embrasser chastement. De toute façon, ses plus proche chevalier été au courant de leur liaison.

Tout le monde fût attendrit pas la scène.

-Pardonnez-moi de couper vos retrouvailles, mais je dois effectuer mon devoir de mère, et aller embrasser ma fille. Je vous laisse en compagnie d'Erwan et de Méloé.

Elle partit, non sans avoir serrés dans ses bras la femme blonde et sourit tendrement à Erwan qui emmena toute l'équipe dans leurs appartements, non loin de ceux de Guenièvre.

Dans le couloir, une porte entrouverte et une voix en sortant attira leur attention. Ce qu'ils entendirent les cloua sur place, et Erwan ainsi que Méloé ne virent aucun inconvénient au fait qu'ils écoutent aux portes, étant la manière la plus douce de leur faire découvrir la vérité :

-Mère, tu peux me raconter une histoire ?

-Oui ma Princesse.

« Il y a longtemps de cela, un Roi a gagné ce royaume à force de bataille avec le père d'Athirne, en faisant une terre sure pour tous ceux qui y habite, étant jusque-là rongé par le mal. »

« Avec la Reine, ils eurent deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, des jumeaux. Leur petite fille s'avéra être différent de ce qu'ils connaissaient, ils durent s'adresser aux druides, revenu sur ces terres à présents plus sure pour eux. Méloé descend d'ailleurs de ces druides »

Les chevaliers regardèrent subitement Méloé, qui se sentit rougir devant tant d'attention, ce que Léon trouva charmant.

« Ils lui conseillèrent toutes ces lois et la magie fut encadré, les druides proposèrent leurs aident pour éviter que les mauvais sorcier ne détruisent ce qui avait été créé ce que le couple royal accepta. Les druides firent donc l'enseignement de la jeune fille et de tous ceux, dans le royaume, ayant des pouvoirs. »

« Jusqu'au jour où le fils, jaloux de sa sœur se tourna vers la magie noire dans le but d'obtenir des pouvoirs. Ne se résignant à le tuer, le roi et les druide prirent la décision de le maudire, pour qu'il ne puissent plus revenir sur ses terres et appliquèrent un tatouage rituel sur lui, bridant ainsi ses pouvoirs. »

« Puis, les années passant, la jeune fille, seule héritière du trône, sentant son rôle l'écraser, s'enfuit et parti dans une autre contré. Elle revint quand elle apprit la mort de sa mère, quelque année plus tard, avec une enfant l'accompagnant. Personne ne lui posa de question, pour ne pas la faire fuir et son père décéda quelques temps après, le chagrin le ramenant auprès de sa femme. La jeune Princesse dût donc compter sur ses plus proches conseillers pour l'aider dans sa nouvelle mission. Elle dût aussi protéger le royaume des sorciers aux mauvaises intentions et assumer son rôle de mère. C'est alors que son frère réapparu et lui jeta une malédiction. Heureusement celle-ci fût contré par les druides, mais la puissance de ses pouvoirs l'affecta quand même, et elle subira une infime partie de la malédiction toute sa vie qui l'empêchera de toucher toute les personnes l'entourant. »

« Un homme vint alors lui demandé sa main, mais elle refusa. Pour se venger, il enleva alors sa fille dans le but de la contraindre à l'épouser. Elle l'a donc recherchée des mois durant dans tout le pays, abandonnant son royaume, traversant des contrées lointaines, rencontrant des gens, se battant contre des brigands. Et, elle arriva enfin à retrouver sa trace, dans le pire endroit ou une princesse aurait pu se trouver. Mais cette petite Princesse fut tellement courageuse qu'elle attendit simplement sa mère sans jamais avoir peur, car elle savait. Elle savait que sa mère reviendrait la cherché dans peu de temps. Elle fit alors ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : des bêtises, pour faire sourire les gens. Elle se fit d'ailleurs de nombreux amis dont une, qui lui permit de s'échapper. Quand sa maman est revenu la chercher, elle a jeté une malédiction sur le méchant Roi, qui maintenant souffrira autant qu'on souffert la Reine et la Princesse d'être séparé sans pouvoir sortir de son château, jusqu'à sa mort, qu'il ne pourra se donner lui-même et qu'il ne craindra d'aucune arme»

-Et maintenant jamais le méchant Roi pourra plus faire de mal à la Reine et à la Princesse ?

-Non, mon ange, c'est fini, plus jamais la Reine et la Princesse ne serons séparé.

Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front et tomba nez à nez avec toute la troupe de curieux. Elle les regarda, gêné, et partit en s'excusant et leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

-Comment se fait-il qu'elle puisse toucher sa fille ? Dit Arthur à l'attention d'Erwan.

-Les druides disent que l'amour qu'elle porte à une personne protège celle-ci de la malédiction.

Arthur réfléchit, et suivit l'homme qui les conduisait jusqu'à leurs appartements.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain matin, tous s'éveillèrent assez tard dû à l'épuisement de la veille. Arthur été en train d'assemblé les pièces de la vie de Maureen quand sa porte s'ouvrit sur un Merlin radieux.

-Bonjour Majesté ! Le soleil est déjà bien haut, pensez-vous faire le feignant sans que personne ne le remarque ?

Arthur s'apprêta à répliquer, quand une petite chose émergea de derrière le servant.

-Oh t'a dit qu'il été feignant ! S'étonna la dite petite chose.

-Oui, mais c'est ce qu'il est, croyez-vous, Princesse, qu'il aurait daigné de lever avant Guenièvre, pour la surprendre ? Non, bien trop occupé à ronfler. Lui reprocha il sur le ton de la moquerie en posant un plateau de nourriture sur la table non loin du lit.

La petite fille accompagnant Merlin s'été rapproché de lui et grimpait à présent sur le lit.

Arthur, assez mal à l'aise avec les enfants en règle générale chercha désespérément Merlin du regard et tomba sur son stupide sourire fendant son visage en deux, il prit alors une expression faciale menaçante dans le but de le faire cesser, mais n'y parvint pas.

-Alors c'est ça un Prince ? Ta raison ce n'est pas aussi beau qu'on le dit dans les histoires.

Arthur parut outré par la remarque et regarda sévèrement Merlin qui été littéralement plié en deux.

-Bon Merlin, tu viens on s'en va.

-Non, en revanche Princesse, vous allez devoir sortir, je dois habiller le Prince.

-Tu sais ne pas t'habiller tout seul ? Demanda elle à Arthur arrêtant son mouvement pour descendre du lit, prenant l'air abasourdit.

-Non, il faut que je le fasse pour lui, répondit Merlin sans laisser le temps au Prince de s'expliquer.

-Mais même moi je sais faire et je suis petite ! Tu es pas petit toi, tu devrais encore mieux savoir-faire !

-Dehors ! Tous les deux ! Cria Arthur.

Merlin et Maïwen partirent en haussant les épaules.

-On va voir les beaux chevaliers maintenant ?

-Pas besoin, ils viennent vers nous, dit-il en souriant aux hommes avançant vers eux.

-Alors, comme ça c'est toi le petit trésor ! Dit Gauvain en se mettant à sa hauteur.

-Oui, Athirne m'a enlevé pour faire beaucoup de peine à mère. Mais elle est revenue me chercher. Dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

Guenièvre arriva soudain et se fut tout un petit monde qui se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre d'Arthur.

Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs surprit de retrouver tant de monde devant ses appartements.

-Oh, bonjour majesté, nous devions vous prévenir que Maureen vous attend dans la salle du conseil. Nous devons tous vous accompagnez. Ainsi que la jeune fille ici présente, dit Léon à l'intention du Prince et de la Princesse ayant durablement prit place dans les bras de Gwen.

Tous se rendirent sans plus attendre dans la salle du conseil.

-Bonjour à tous, dit Maureen plus somptueuse que jamais dans une fabuleuse robe bleue qui lui allait à merveille, je vais d'abord vous faire faire le tour du château, vous pourrez réfléchir et me poser vos questions en même temps.

Ils sortirent donc par la porte principale du château et vire des villageois au pied de l'escalier, tous les attendant visiblement, ou plutôt attendant quelqu'un en particulier, puisqu'ils avaient l'air de chercher quelqu'un du regard.

Une femme âgée s'avança alors vers Maureen, tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer en prenant la main de la sorcière dans les siennes et la portant à son visage, en baissant la tête vers le sol. Elle tenait dans ses mains une paire de gants, et quand Maureen se baissa pour enlacer la femme, celle-ci lui confia les gants qu'elle conservé. La vieille femme se releva alors et les nombreuses personnes se tenant derrière elle se mirent aussi à genoux tendant tous une paire de gants, ceux passant plus loin se mirent alors à jeter des paires de gants aux pieds de l'escalier, non loin de Maureen, un petit amas s'été déjà formé lorsque tous descendirent, assistant à cette scène étrange. Méloé et Erwan arrivèrent, se regardèrent et vinrent vers la sorcière, qui pleurait silencieusement en guise de remerciement. Ils l'encadrèrent tous les deux et Erwan se permit de l'embrasser sur la tempe. Ce baiser n'échappa pas à Arthur qui avait d plus en plus d'élément pour faire des hypothèses sur les liens unissant toutes ces personnes.

De nombreux habitants été maintenant soit agenouillés, soit en train de déposer des gants sur la pile.

Les chevaliers n'osèrent pas déranger ce moment et continuèrent la visite dès que Maureen fut calmée. Elle leur montra l'ensemble du château non sans être interpellé par une personne voulant voir ou toucher La Reine, s'assurant de sa présence, la petite fille étant aussi souvent regardé avec attention.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans la salle du conseil et se fut un déluge de question :

-Que faisaient ces gens à donner des gants ?

-Pourquoi avaient ils l'air si ému ?

Tous la regardé avec étonnement.

Merlin repris le premier se esprit et s'exclama :

-Tu.. Enfin, vous êtes Reine !?

-Oui Merlin.

-Et cette enfant est l'héritière du trône ?

-Oui, je suis une Princesse ! Dit sur un ton enjoué la petite fille sous les yeux attendrit de sa mère. Mère, on joue au jeu des huit questions ?

-Oui Princesse, c'est une bonne idée, dit-elle à la petite fille qui lâcha la main de Méloé pour venir s'installer sur ses genoux. Qui commence ?

-Ce royaume abrite des sorciers ?

-Effectivement, des lois ont été mise en place pour eux. Vous assisterez au conseil avec moi tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, Léon, vous irez après montrer cette épaule à Méloé, il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas très bien rétabli.

-Et que tous ceux qui se sentent mal n'hésite pas à venir me voir, dit la druidesse dans un merveilleux sourire rassurant.

-Deuxième question ! Dit Gauvain, pourquoi vos sujets vous ont-ils apportés des gants ?

Maureen sourit, et répondit, lentement :

-C'est un cadeau de remerciement et pour me montrer leurs soutien. La malédiction, étant faite initialement pour qu'il me déteste, à enfait provoqué l'inverse. Maintenant, dès que je fais quelques choses pour lesquelles ils se sentent redevable et bien ils m'offrent des gants, qui me servent au quotidien à ne toucher personne par inadvertance. C'est un gage de leurs confiances qui me touche énormément.

-De nombreux sorciers vous ont attaqués ? Interrogea Arthur

-Non pourquoi l'auraient il fait ? Il y a eu deux attaques seulement depuis le début du règne de ma famille. Mon père s'est battu pour ce royaume dans le but d'offrir une terre sûre à tout être voulant vivre paisiblement, en sécurité pour eux et leurs familles. Ils ont donc au contraire contribués à la création du royaume. Pourquoi détruirais ils alors quelque qu'ils ont contribués à construire ?

-D'où la confiance du Roi pour leur culte. Fit remarquer Léon

-Oui, c'est exactement ça. Ce n'est pas une question, il vous en reste donc cinq.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous né avec des dons si vos parents n'en ont pas ?

-Ceci reste inexpliqué, les druides pensent que la terre à voulut les remercier en leur offrant deux enfants : l'un né sans pouvoir, pouvant comprendre les personnes sans don et l'autre, avec de la magie, pouvant comprendre tout ceux possédant cet outils. Les deux enfants seraient le lien entre l'un et l'autre monde.

-Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné ? Questionna Perceval

-Sixième questions, non, l'être humain étant trop compliqué pour ce que la magie peut en comprendre. Elle n'est faite que d'amour et de bonté alors que l'être humain est beaucoup plus complexe et parfois noir que ça, il se peut que des sentiments néfaste surviennent dans le cœur d'êtres, magique ou non, si on ne sait pas leur tendre la main quand il faut, il pense ne pas valoir le coup et se mettent à haïr tous ceux qui les entoure, pensant que ces personnes le déteste, alors qu'elles sont juste dépourvu face à son comportement.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous partie seule à la recherche de votre enfant ?

Maureen sourit semblant réfléchir et regarda Erwan, qui prit la parole :

-Qui sait mieux ou est sa fille que la femme l'ayant porté pendant neuf mois ?

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à mon départ, dit-elle en souriant. Oh croyez moi, j'avais l'énergie pour mettre à feu et à sang tout le pays, les conseillers étant aussi remonté que moi. Mais si l'enlèvement de la Princesse s'ébruité des ennemis potentiel aurait pu pourvoir en profiter. L'objectif étant de faire venir le moins possible de mauvaises personnes, il fut alors décider que je partirais toute seule la chercher. Réfléchissez bien à la prochaine question, ce sera la dernière.

-Qu'elle est la punition pour les mauvais sorciers qui viennent sur le territoire ?

-Tout d'abord, les sorciers doivent prévenir de leurs arrivés trois jours avant de franchir les portes du château et s'adresser aux gardes à l'entrée quand ils arrivent. Ceux ne respectant pas cette règle sont enfermés trois jours. Ensuite, les mauvais sorcier peuvent transiter par mon royaume, nous avons, ici de très nombreuse famille et leurs proche peuvent venir les visités, il serait stupide de l'interdire et cela ne nous apporterais que trop de problèmes. Tant qu'ils ne se mènent pas à des activités illégales, ils peuvent rester. Dans le cas contraire ils doivent aller en prison, serons jugés, et dans la plupart des cas interdit de revenir ici, dans le cas où ils se défendent et refuse de se rendre, nos chevaliers usent de la magie, et pour les plus puissant sorcier, je m'occupe de leur faire perdre leurs pouvoirs. Vous avez usé votre quota de questions, dit-elle à l'attention de Merlin qui commençait à ouvrir la bouche. Bien vous pouvez faire entrer les membres du conseil.

On fit sortir la Princesse et le conseil débuta. Se fût un récit détaillé de tous les choses s'étant produite durant l'absence de la Reine que les chevaliers écoutèrent avec beaucoup d'attention.

Arthur interrogea les membres du conseil sur la raison de l'enlèvement de Guenièvre par Athirne, n'ayant a première vu aucun rapport l'un et l'autre.

Les conseillers furent dépourvus et l'un d'eux s'en justifia :

-Nous n'avons aucun idée de la raison qui a pu le forcé à ça, toutefois, depuis certain temps, les druides sentent une magie noire immense flotter dans l'atmosphère.

Tous les chevaliers se regardèrent, un peu paniquer et Merlin demanda :

-Avez-vous entendu parlez d'une certaine Morgane, venant du royaume de Camelote ?

-Assurément jeune homme, les compteurs disent qu'elle est la plus puissante des choses à craindre en ce monde mais qu'Emrys saura contrés son pouvoir, dit l'homme en le regardant avec reconnaissance.

Maureen se racla la gorge et sauva Merlin de cette situation plus que périlleuse :

-Morgane pourrait tout à fait s'être associé à Athirne dans le but d'enlever Guenièvre ?

-En échange de quoi ? Coupa Erwan, il a forcément dû avoir une compensation, il n'aurait sinon jamais prit part à ces manigances. Vous à ton dit quelque chose durant votre captivité ?

-Je n'ai en tout cas à aucun moment vu Morgane. On m'a surtout isolé et mis avec la Princesse, avec laquelle je partageais chambre.

-Le but n'été pas de te faire souffrir, dit Elyan qui parut soulagé.

-Non, mais je n'ai rien entendu pouvant vous aider.

Tout le monde réfléchit profondément, ne voyant aucun lien probable entre ces trois personnes. On déclara le conseil finit quelques minutes plus tard et chacun vaqua à ces occupations.

-Arthur, puis je vous emprunter Merlin pour aider à préparer la salle au banquet de ce midi ?

-Bien sûr

-Léon, n'oubliez pas de vous rendre dans le cabinet de Méloé, elle doit vous attendre.

-J'y vais de ce pas

Tous les chevaliers sortirent et la plupart refirent le tour du château pour voir de leurs yeux que la magie n'entrainait aucun problème pour les habitants.


	9. Chapter 9

Léon se rendit donc dans les appartements de Méloé, tenant le rôle de médecin de la cours.

-Ah, je vous attendez ! Prenez place, et enlevez votre haut s'il vous plait.

La druidesse préparé quelque chose à la table quand il se déshabilla, elle se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec le chevalier, à moitié nu, ce qui les firent rougir tous les deux.

-Pardon veuillez…

-Non non c'est moi pardon, je ..

-Non, ce n'est rien. Elle sourit et continua, pouvez-vous vous asseoir s'il vous plait ?

Léon s'exécuta et elle commença à palper son épaule.

-Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ?

-Une chute de cheval durant une bataille.

-Oh, je vois, elle s'est plutôt bien soignée.

-Merlin, vous avez dû le voir ?

-Je vois qui il est oui.

-Et bien, il est le pupille du médecin de la cours, dans le royaume d'où je viens, et il m'a dit que ça se guérirait en quelques jours.

-Effectivement, ceci aurait été le cas si vous ne vous en étiez pas servi à outrance, lui dit elle sévèrement avec une voix qui parut cependant très douce à Léon.

-Alors… Alors vous êtes une druidesse ?

-Oui, je descends d'une longue lignée de guérisseurs

-J'ai donc en quelque sorte beaucoup de chance de me faire soignez par vous ?

-Oh je ne sais pas si c'est de la chance car si je vous vois faire quoi que ce soit de mauvais pour votre épaule, croyez-moi, je déchainerais ma colère sur vous !

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

-Je tacherais de m'en souvenir, dit Léon dans un sourire.

-Bien, j'ai fini, revenez me voir demain matin, je tacherais d'en surveiller l'évolution tant que vous êtes ici.

Léon se leva, regarda dans les yeux la Druidesse et la remercia, ce à quoi elle lui répondit par un chaleureux sourire en lui tendant son haut, abandonné un peu plus loin.

-Etes-vous bien installé dans vos appartements ?

-Oui, ils sont parfaits.

-Je vais vous accompagnez un petit temps si vous le permettez, je dois rejoindre ma Reine.

-Bien sûr, sur ce, il ouvrit la porte, après s'être rhabiller et offrit son bras à la jeune femme, qui l'accepta.

Durant tout ce temps, Merlin, que Maureen avait retenue, été enfait seul dans la salle du conseil avec la Reine et son premier conseiller, Erwan.

-Les druides m'ont demandés si il fallait t'emprisonné, n'ayant pas respecté la règle des trois jours. Tu as créé bon nombre de conflit, tous été tiraillés entre le respect des règles par tous du royaume et le fait qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas enfermer le grand Emrys.

Merlin parut gêner à cette évocation et rougit légèrement, en baissant la tête.

-De plus, ceci serait difficilement explicable à Arthur sans tout dévoilé de tes secrets. Railla-t-elle.

Erwan tourna vivement la tête et cria quasiment :

-Arthur ignore que Merlin à des pouvoirs ? Que tu es Emrys ? Que vous êtes liés ?

-Euh… Commença Merlin, le jeu des huit questions ?

Cela fit franchement rire Maureen et Erwan conserva ses yeux et sa bouche grande ouverte en regardant l'un et l'autre comme si ils étaient devenus vert et poilu devant ses yeux ébahi.

-Inutile Merlin. Erwan, conserve tout simplement à l'esprit qu'Arthur ne doit jamais savoir pour les dons de Merlin. Jamais.

-D'accord, je respecte ton choix Merlin. Tu peux en profiter pour t'entrainer pendant que tu es ici ?

Merlin regarda simultanément Erwan et Maureen. Cette dernière lui sourit chaleureusement et lui dit :

-Nos chevaliers sont des binômes entre personnes sans pouvoirs et magiciens. Ils doivent fonctionner ensemble et leurs concours de passage se fait d'ailleurs à deux. Je dois juger de leurs capacité en temps normal, mais, ayant été absente un moment, ces qualifications ne se sont plus faite, j'ai beaucoup de retard à rattraper et un peu d'aide me serait la bienvenue.

Merlin n'en revenait pas. Qualifier des chevaliers, en binôme dont l'un des deux est magicien.

Il se devait évidement d'accepter, étant un fait exceptionnel, mais devait avant tout se protéger pour être sûr qu'Arthur ne risquait pas de le surprendre.

-Mais Arthur …

-Ne pourra en aucun cas te surprendre, ces qualifications se faisant à l'extérieur du château, pour permettre à chacun d'utiliser toute sa puissance sans risquer de faire exploser les murs de l'enceinte, plaisanta elle.

-Oh alors j'accepte.

-Dans le cas ou Arthur voudrait observer, tu n'auras cas faire partie des spectateurs cette fois-là.

Merlin réfléchit et acquiesça de la tête.

Léon et Méloé marchait toujours en discutant de l'un et de l'autre. Le chevalier apprécié sa jovialité et sa douceur. La druidesse quant à elle apprécier surtout le calme et les paroles toujours réfléchit de l'homme l'accompagnant. Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils apparurent devant Merlin, Erwan et Maureen, qui les regardèrent alors avec attendrissement. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rougir et s'excusèrent en se souhaitant une bonne journée tout en espérant secrètement se recroisés plus tard.

-Majesté, vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui Méloé, je devais t'entretenir par rapport au rôle que tu as joué durant mon absence. J'en ai discuté avec Erwan et tout le conseil est unanime pour te dire combien ils te sont reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin du royaume durant mon périple. Je souhaite que tu réfléchisses à quelque chose que tu aimerais de tout ton être et que je puisse t'offrir, en gage de ma gratitude.

Méloé rougit grandement à cette annonce et se mit à bafouiller que s'était absolument inutile. Maureen leva la main, et lui dit qu'elle lui donné trois jour pour lui donner sa réponse.

Tous les chevaliers en herbe, voulant passer le concours furent invités à de grandes qualification, le lendemain, avec deux juges, permettant ainsi de passer un maximum de jeunes gens en un minimum de temps.

La vie suivit son cours et Arthur trouvait cette cohabitation entre magie et être sans pouvoir particulièrement agréable. Il ne pouvait assurément pas faire la même chose, son père mourrait sur le champ et son peuple, ayant combattu la magie autant que son souverain ne comprendrait pas se revirement de situation. Mais dans quelque temps, peut être…

Il en été de la dans ses réflexions quand il aperçut la Princesse accroupit au milieu de l'allée, toutes les personnes autour l'évitant simplement. Il s'approcha d'elle, imité par Elyan, Gauvain, Perceval et Guenièvre. Ils furent ainsi tous surpris de voir la jeune fille poser ces mains sur une fleur toute fanée et la faire refleurir comme jamais auparavant. La jeune fille se releva rapidement, cueillant la fleur, et, voyant le petit attroupement de chevalier derrière elle, elle tendit la main vers Guenièvre qui accepta la fleur en la remerciant gentiment.

Ils étaient là de leur contemplation quand Léon suivit par Erwan, les rejoignirent pour leurs annoncés qu'il serait bientôt temps de se rendre au banquet. La petite fille prit alors place dans les bras d'Erwan et c'est à ce moment qu'Arthur remarqua les traits qu'ils avaient en commun : les même yeux bleu, un nez semblable ainsi qu'une chevelure identique alors que Maureen avait les cheveux bien plus clair.

Il réfléchissait donc au probable lien de parenté quand il arriva dans la salle du banquet. Le repas se passa très bien, animé par de nombreuses discutions d'aventure et de comptes légendaire qui fit ouvrir les yeux de l'enfant en grand. Méloé et Merlin furent invités à prendre part au repas et passèrent un excellent moment, même s'il fut étrange pour eux deux de partager la table de tant de personne importante.

Le banquet prenant fin, tout le monde commença à retourner dans ces appartements quand Léon remarqua la druidesse appuyé à un mur au fond du couloir. Il s'avança vers elle, un peu inquiet, et remarqua ces deux petites pommettes rouges, signe que l'alcool avait dû faire son effet.

-Je vais vous raccompagné. Dit-il, l'a faisant sursauté.

-Oh non, ça ira merci, j'ai juste…

-Un peu trop bu ? C'est probable, mais le rouge aux joues vous va à ravir.

Il vit alors les rougeurs s'étendre à tout son visage et senti lui-même ses joues se réchauffer vivement. Il dû alors se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser et l'a raccompagna jusqu'à ses appartements. Le fait qu'elle s'accroche à lui n'arrangeait rien, leurs corps étant à proximités et permettant à Léon de sentir sa douce odeur.

Il ouvrit la porte des appartements de la jeune femme, l'accompagna à l'intérieur. Elle se retourna, le regarda dans les yeux, et le remercia timidement. Il s'apprêta à partir quand elle lui prit la main. Il la regarda et elle l'embrassa tout simplement avec une douceur infinie.

Léon ferma habillement la porte derrière lui, pour qu'aucun curieux ne voit cette scène et se fut le souffle coupé et le cœur battant qu'ils se séparèrent. Ils se promirent qu'ils se reverraient avant la fin de la journée et Léon s'éclipsa. Gauvain le vit alors chamboulé et lui extirpa les vers du nez, heureux pour son ami, cette druidesse, étant, selon les termes du chevalier, plus attirante que toute les tavernes réunit. Léon trouva la comparaison étrange mais retourna dans ses appartements, en secouant la tête devant l'absurdité des propos de Gwaine, ayant surement trop bu lui aussi.

Il repassa voir la druidesse en fin de soirée et gouta une fois de plus à la douceur de ses lèvres et ils passèrent ainsi une bonne parti de la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien et à s'embrasser.

Activité que menèrent bien des couples cette nuit-là puisque Erwan se faufila dans la chambre de Maureen ainsi que Gwen dans la chambre du prince.

Le lendemain, se fut donc le sourire aux lèvres et des valises sous les yeux qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le porte du château prêt à aller aux qualifications.

Ils marchèrent quelques temps pour se rendre dans une immense clairière ou régner une agitation sans nom. Des centaines de personnes attendaient visiblement de passer l'épreuve.

-Très bien, dit Maureen en se retournant vers les chevaliers, vous pouvez assistés à quelques combats, mais ensuite il faudra retourner au château, les conseillers voulant vous entretenir de quelque affaires que je trouve fort ennuyeuses, et que je peux me permettre d'éviter, dit-elle avec un sourire vainqueur. Erwan vous accompagnera et j'aimerais tout de même que Merlin reste, pour aider Méloé avec les possibles blessés qu'il est susceptible d'y avoir.

Tout le monde acquiesça et Maureen s'avança vers l'attroupement de personnes dans le but d'introniser la séance de qualification.

Tous se tenaient debout, droit et le regard sérieux, hanté par l'anxiété.

-Bonjour à tous. Sachez que j'apprécie que chacun d'entre vous veuille faire partie de l'armée du royaume et que je suis fière de vois autant de personnes se lever pour protéger les leurs. Sachez aussi que tout le monde ne sera peut-être pas prit, et pour cause, il me faut des personnes sure d'elle et ayant confiance en leurs partenaires. Ces choses-là s'apprennent, c'est pourquoi il vous sera possible de vous représenter autant de foi que vous le voudrez, si vous n'êtes pas tout à fait prêt, aux différentes qualifications ayant lieu habituellement chaque semaine. Pour les personnes n'étant pas qualifiés aujourd'hui, n'abandonnez pas, persévérez, ne considérez jamais ça comme un échec et soyez assurer qu'a aucun moment vous ne verrez la honte, ou la déception dans les yeux des personnes vous entourant, mais du soutien, un encouragement profond et une bienveillance sans faille. Bien, maintenant, que les deux premiers candidats s'avancent, nous allons commencer dès qu'ils se sentent près.

Deux hommes s'avancèrent, se jetèrent un dernier regard l'un à l'autre en se souriant légèrement et la bataille commença.

Les deux ayant une épée, et une armure complète, ils se dirigèrent vers la Reine, qui dégaina son épée à son tour. Ils commencèrent à aller chacun d'un côté quand, les surprenants, elle se retourna d'un coup, cognant lourdement son épée sur celui des deux qui se trouvé le plus près d'elle. Celui-ci recula vivement et elle cogna ensuite le second et lui asséna un coup de pieds dans le ventre alors qu'il montait trop haut son bouclier pour se protéger du coup d'épée. Il fut déséquilibré et manqua de tomber par terre. L'autre homme courut alors vers la Reine dans le but de la toucher avec son épée quand elle se baissa, évitant l'arme de l'homme et le déséquilibrant en lui faisant un croche pied. Il tomba au sol et elle lui prit son épée et lui planta juste à côté de la tête signifiant son élimination. L'autre homme voulut alors courir vers elle mais cette dernière utilisa ces pouvoirs pour le surélevé dans les airs et le projeté plus loin, à la suite de quoi elle planta l'épée de l'homme à côté de sa tête. Elle l'aida à se relever et en fit de même pour l'autre homme.

Elle ne choisit pas de les retenir et le second combat fut annoncer.

Cette fois, Maureen eut plus de difficultés car l'un des deux employa directement sa magie en lui lançant une boule d'énergie qui la fit se déconcentré un moment quand le second s'avança dans son dos pour la prendre à revers. Elle réfléchit à la situation, fermât les yeux, et se baissa au moment où les deux hommes attaqués. Evidemment, l'homme sans magie se prit l'attaque de son binôme et fut envoyé un peu plus loin, lâchant son épée. Il se releva avec difficulté quand le magicien attaqua Maureen avec une succession de petites boules d'énergie qu'elle s'efforçât de dévier. Puis elle jeta un sort qui le fit s'envoler mais qu'il put canaliser pour le faire atterrir plus doucement. Elle le retenait au sol en s'approchant quand l'épéiste retrouva son arme.

Il arriva au niveau de la Reine, et tenta de la toucher, elle tourna son regard couleur or vers lui, maintenant toujours l'autre homme au sol et l'envoya valser, rien qu'avec ses yeux, près de son binôme. Le magicien dut alors se servir de toutes ses forces pour repousser la sorcière juste un instant, ce qui leurs permit à tous les deux de se dégager quand celle-ci fit venir à elle les épées abandonnées plus loin pour les lancer, d'un sort, sur les deux hommes lui faisant face. Etant en train de reprendre leurs esprits, les deux hommes revinrent à eux alors que deux épées leurs arrivaient dessus. Ils se baissèrent par réflexe. Maureen prit subitement la parole :

-Vous êtes qualifié. Sur l'entrainement vous insisterez chacun sur la protection de l'autre et apprendrez à attaquer de la bonne manière.

Sur ce, les deux chevaliers, fiers, se prirent mutuellement dans les bras et partirent, pour savourer leur victoire.

Erwan vint alors vers Arthur qui, décidément, faisait des yeux rond à toutes choses se produisant dans ce royaume :

-Mais comment un chevalier sans pouvoir peut-il espérer vaincre un magicien ?

-Parce que l'un et l'autre sont des hommes et comme tout être humain, ils ont des défauts. Les binômes sont ainsi fait pour pouvoir faire la balance entre les qualités et les défauts de chacun. De toute façon, plus le magicien est puissant plus il se croit invincible et plus il fait d'erreur. Si vous observez bien Maureen vous verrez qu'elle se déconcentre facilement et qu'il est alors simple de l'atteindre. En vérité, il faut bien observer le sorcier et vous verrez aussitôt ses faiblesses. Observez le prochain combat, je vais vous aidez à voir celles du sorcier suivant.

Les deux combattants arrivèrent et se mirent quasiment tout de suite en position de défense. Puis, le sorcier attaqua en envoyant une lourde pierre vers Maureen quand l'autre contourna rapidement la scène pour la prendre à revers.

-Vous voyez, la, l'observation est un peu fossé car ils ont eu le temps de travailler sur leurs faiblesse. Mais on peut remarquer que le magicien surveille toujours du regard son compagnon d'arme.

-Maureen le sait n'est-ce pas ? Et elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour voir l'autre personne puisqu'elle le voit au regard du magicien ?

-Effectivement c'est ça, de plus, elle pourra se servir de l'autre pour déconcentrer le magicien qui fera alors des erreurs.

Maureen stoppa net la pierre et l'envoya sur l'épéiste. Le magicien voulut éviter un probable drame et fit s'envoler la pierre plus loin d'un simple sort. Il ne contrôla pas en revanche la trajectoire de celle-ci, se fiant uniquement à son instinct qui lui criait d'éviter à son ami d'être blessé.

Maureen vit alors celle-ci se diriger vers les spectateurs et fit exploser la pierre en plein vol. Le magicien fit de gros yeux, s'en voulant déjà, s'imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer. La Reine hocha la tête en sa direction, pour lui signifier que rien n'été grave puis le combat reprit.

Maureen ne tarda pas à se servir de l'épéiste pour pousser le magicien à l'erreur, ce qu'il fit, comme prédit par Erwan. Le combat se finit alors et elle décidé de qualifier ces deux-là.

Erwan invita l'ensemble des chevaliers à se rendre à la salle du conseil à la suite de ça.

Merlin resta, et senti la pression monté en lui quand Maureen lui fit signe d'avancer vers le lieu des combats. Celle-ci abordait d'ailleurs un merveilleux sourire carnassier, qui lui donna une furieuse envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.


	10. Chapter 10

-Merlin, dit-elle avec ce même sourire, il faut, pour que tu juges les combattants, que je te juge en premier lieu. Alors, je propose que nous nous battions. Dit-elle avec un regard de chasseur sur un ton complétement anodin.

Il chercha alors du réconfort du côté du public mais il ne vit que le regard désolé de Méloé, qui ne le laissa présager rien de bon. Maureen, fit un léger soupir, signifiant son impatience et elle lui lança une épée.

Regardant piteusement l'arme au sol, il releva lentement la tête, ne sachant que faire. Il commença timidement à lui lancer une boule d'énergie qu'elle évita facilement. Il chercha alors à la déséquilibrée en se servant du vent avec ses pouvoirs mais rien n'y fut.

-Met y plus de conviction ! Je ne répliquerais pas tant que tu n'y mettras pas un peu plus du tien.

-Mais je ne veux pas vous blesser !

Maureen pouffa de rire et envoya Merlin valsé dans le décor avec un simple regard. Celui-ci comprit alors qu'elle ne craignait absolument rien et qu'il allait falloir qu'il attaque plus durement s'il voulait seulement s'en sortir avec quelques égratignures.

S'en suivit alors un combat acharné pour la domination de l'autre, à cout de sorts, de tronc d'arbre déraciné et envoyé à la tête de l'autre et de boule d'énergie pouvant tout faire exploser.

Puis, tous les deux furent complétement épuisé, reprenant leurs souffles, les mains sur les genoux, haletant fortement à la recherche d'oxygène après les efforts fait. Maureen vit alors une épée se planter juste à côté de son corps. Elle releva la tête et Merlin put voir le sourire radieux qui éclaira son visage.

-Félicitation Merlin, peu de personne peuvent se targuer de m'avoir seulement tenue tête, et toi tu viens de remporter le partie. S'adressant au public, j'autorise donc Merlin à juger les prochains combattants se mesurant à lui !

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec des applaudissements et Merlin ressentit un sentiment de fierté loin d'être désagréable.

La matinée passa et un grand piquenique fut installé aux abords de la clairière, tous les villageois se mêlant aux nobles et à la famille royale, ce qui fut particulièrement étrange mais très agréable pour les chevaliers de Camelote revenus manger avec tout le monde.

Puis, tout le monde parti de son côté, vers de nouvelles activités.

Quand le tocsin résonna, Arthur été dans la cour avec Maïwen qui lui expliquée tout ce qu'elle apprenait avec les druides. La petite fille eut peur et Arthur la prit dans ses bras. Ce fut alors qu'une fulgurante explosion dans l'un des murs d'enceinte protégeant la cour intérieure le forçat à se mettre devant l'enfant pour la protéger. Tous les villageois présents coururent dans tous les sens dans l'affolement.

Dans l'amas de poussière, il vit une ombre s'avancer. Il se recula un peu plus dans un renfoncement du mur et dit à la petite fille de courir le plus rapidement possible vers l'extérieur. Ce qu'elle fit, le sorcier fut instantanément attiré par elle et il la stoppa dans son élan.

-C'est toi l'enfant, je le sens. Dit le sorcier.

- Lâche-moi ! Cria la petite fille en se débattant.

Arthur voulut s'interposé et prit son épée. Il se déplaca discrétement et leva son épée quand le sorcier tourna vivement sa tête vers lui et le fit s'envoler contre un mur. Il fut stoppé dans les airs, tel un pantin et il retomba sur ses pieds. Il reprenait ses esprits, ne sachant pas pourquoi l'attaque du magicien avait échoué quand il vit Maureen apparaître de l'autre côté du sorcier ses yeux repprenant une couleur verte.

-Lâche ma fille tout de suite.

Le sorcier lui sourit et prit la parole.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle représente, je ne la laisserais pas en vie.

Cette phrase fit frissonner Arthur sous l'angoisse de la situation. Il chercha son épée du regard et vit Maureen commencée à attaquer le sorcier. Elle tacha d'abord de lui faire lâcher sa fille. Ce qu'elle réussit en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. La petite fille courut alors vers la sortie et la sorcière empêchait maintenant l'homme de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle sur Maïwen. Après quelques minutes, des gardes accourus dans tous les sens pour aider la Reine. Le magicien, puissant en tuant quelques-uns et Maureen ordonna alors leurs repli.

-Cela nous concerne tous les deux, partez sauver vos vies !

Les attaques magiques s'enchainèrent alors et Arthur ne put que contempler la scène d'une rare violence. Il portait au bout de son bras son épée, ballante, attendant de pouvoir se rendre utile se tenant caché aux yeux du magicien.

Quand Maureen fut acculé contre un mur, un filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche, des ecchymoses recouvrant la peau que laissé transparaitre ses habits déchirés, le sorcier n'étant pas dans un meilleur état, le Prince décida d'agir et courut en levant son épée quand le magicien l'arrêta d'un regard et entreprit de l'étrangler par un lien magique se resserrant.

Merlin put enfin accéder à la bataille, tenue éloigné par Léon qui ne comprenait pas son acharnement. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et courut le plus vite possible quand il vit Arthur suffoqué et Maureen dépourvu. La rage ressentit l'aida alors à créer une énorme boule d'énergie. L'homme, étant occupé à tenir la Reine en respect et enserré la gorge d'Arthur du sentir ce qu'il se préparait car il tourna rapidement la tête au moment où Merlin envoya son attaque. Le mauvais sorcier sourit et détourna l'attaque pour l'envoyer sur Maureen. Merlin retint son souffle et vit Maureen retenir l'attaque le plus longtemps possible non sans peine. Le Prince, toujours sous un courroux magique perdit connaissance sans que le sorcier ne relâche son emprise. Merlin ne sut que faire quand la Reine fit tomber un pan du mur derrière le bourreau du Prince. Celui-ci fut surprit et n'eut pas le temps de se décaler entièrement. Il fut à moitié ensevelit sous les pierres et cessa enfin son emprise.

Il été à présent à terre, tremblant, allongé sur le dos quand il fut de nouveau possible de voir à travers l'amas de poussières. Arthur été allongé par terre. Merlin se précipita vers son Roi. L'aidant à se relever, lui faisant reprendre connaissance, ils virent tous les deux Maureen prendre place aux côtés de l'homme suffoquant et ils virent ses lèvres bouger. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux quand elle enleva ses gants et posa sa main sur le front de l'homme, qui parut alors s'apaiser. Ils virent les yeux de Maureen devenir or.

Les gardes revinrent s'enquérir de l'état de la Reine. Elle remit ses gants et Méloé arriva, paniquée, auprès d'elle. Les chevaliers prirent le corps du sorcier pour le transporter dans le cabinet de la druidesse.

-Je peux attendre, va voir Arthur.

La jeune femme blonde chercha ledit Prince du regard et accourut vers lui. Elle le palpa et ne perçut rien de grave. Un regard entendu avec Merlin et ils le transportèrent tous les deux dans l'officine de Méloé. La Reine se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers le château. Elle se retourna vivement quand elle entendit sa fille derrière elle, qui se tenait dans les bras d'Erwan. Celui-ci la laissa allé seule vers sa mère et les deux se prirent dans les bras dans une étreinte rassurante.

-Maïwen, emmène la Reine voir se faire examiner par Méloé, au moins toi, elle t'écoutera peut être.

La petite fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et jeta un regard sévère à sa mère, surement dans une tentative d'intimidation. Ladite mère jeta les armes et se laissa entrainer dans le cabinet du médecin dans lequel se trouvait déjà Arthur.

-Merci Maïwen, dit-elle en souriant à la jeune fille. Ma Reine, asseyez-vous là s'il vous plait.

Elle finit d'examiner Arthur quand celui-ci questionna Maureen.

-Pourquoi il en voulait à Maïwen ?

-Une légende dit qu'elle sera une alliée puissante pour se débarrasser du fléau envahissant la terre bien après l'apogée d'Albion. Elle a un rôle à jouer dans la mort d'Emrys et sera celle qui lui permettra d'accomplir sa dernière mission.

Merlin blêmit sous le regard fixe que Maureen lui fit et sentit qu'il aurait beaucoup d'autres questions à lui poser sans la présence d'Arthur.

-Un rôle à jouer ?

-Oui, je n'en sais pas plus. Parfois, la vie nous confie une bien grande destinée qu'il n'est pas facile de mener à bien seul. Ma fille l'aidera donc pour accomplir son ultime mission.

-Je ne pense pas être en mesure de comprendre, mais est ce pour cela que tu as semblé parler à l'homme ?

-Non, je lui ai subtilisé ses pouvoirs.

Merlin fit de gros yeux à l'annonce de cette nouvelle et prit aussitôt une posture neutre pour ne pas alarmer Arthur.

-C'est possible ?!

-Oui, elle sortit une petite émeraude accroché à une chaine autour de son cou, grâce à ceci. Mon don me permet de prendre les pouvoirs des magiciens mais ceci me permet de les canaliser.

-Tu veux dire que quand tu touches un magicien, tu prends ses dons ?

-Oui, il existe une formule permettant de sortir un pouvoir d'un corps. Il me suffit de l'employer. Mon pouvoirs, la pierre et la formule, utilisées simultanément me permettent de devenir plus puissant à chaque fois et de mieux protéger mon royaume.

-N'as-tu pas peur de perdre la tête ? Questionna Merlin, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

-Tant qu'on ne touche pas à ma fille, cela n'arrivera pas. Dit-elle mystérieusement, laissant entendre les pires misères si quelqu'un osait s'en prendre à l'enfant.

Méloé entreprit d'examiner la Reine en demandant aux garçons de sortir, et d'emmener l'enfant avec eux.

-Merlin, emmène ma fille dans mes appartements et surveille la jusqu'à mon arrivée s'il te plait.

Il s'y rendit et peu de temps après la Reine fit son apparition.

-Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Mieux, merci.

-Je vais vous laisser alors. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Non, je voudrais t'entretenir de quelque chose. Méloé, veux tu nous laissé discuter s'il te plait ?

La petite fille hocha la tête et sorti, les laissant seuls.

-Je voudrais te poser une question. A laquelle tu pourras réfléchir évidement mais dont j'aimerais connaître la réponse assez rapidement.

Merlin approuva de la tête en signe de compréhension.

-Bien, veux-tu être le parrain de ma fille ? Légalement, cela fera de toi son tuteur, puisqu'elle n'a aucun père déclaré. Et le probable souverain de mon royaume si je venais à mourir alors que ma fille serait trop jeune.

Il ouvrit de gros yeux ronds, qui firent sourire Maureen.

-Merlin, je n'ai pas prévu de mourir, c'est juste dans les textes. Tu pourras dans tout les cas élire quelqu'un d'autre. Nous verrons ça si tu acceptes.

-Mais pourquoi vous me demander ça à moi ?! Réagit-il enfin.

-Vous êtes liés, elle et toi. Autant vous lier officiellement dès maintenant. Dit-elle d'une voix anodine.

-Mais.. Mais cela veut dire que je dois rester auprès d'elle ?

-Ce serait mieux effectivement, mais ce n'est pas envisageable pour le moment. Prend le temps de réfléchir. Je te propose un marché, je protège Arthur et tu protèges ma fille.

-Je ne peux pas vivre ici, je dois le protéger contre Morgane.

-Je te propose de t'aider pour ça aussi. En contrepartie tu prend soin de ma fille.

Elle sortit et laissa Merlin dans ses réflexions.


	11. Chapter 11

Dans leur chambre, Arthur parla à Guenièvre :

-Je… Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, je me sens bien ici, c'est différent mais.. C'est bien. Non ?

-Oui Arthur, je suis heureuse, et vous avez vu Léon ?

-Léon ?

-Enfin Arthur ! Léon… Méloé… lui faisant les gros yeux, je ne vais pas l'expliquer comme à un enfant.

-Euh….

-Léon et Méloé s'aiment Arthur.

Ils entendirent alors un bruit derrière la porte et une petite vois crier : « Méloé est amoureuse ! Et Léon l'aime aussi ! ». Ils ouvrirent rapidement la porte et vit les jolis yeux bleu de cette petite fouine les regarder pendant qu'elle déguerpissait à toute allure. Tous les chevaliers, amusés par ces cris été sorti sur le pas de leurs portes.

Elle se cogna alors à des jambes, qui vraisemblablement appartenait à une personne qu'il n'allait pas être facile de berner avec une simple explication.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'une petite fille de ton âge fait dans les couloirs à cet heure-ci ?! Et Pourquoi une Princesse écoute elle aux portes pour crier des informations qui ne la concernent absolument pas en dérangeant l'ensemble des invités ?!

-Mère, c'est que… Que je…

-J'attends.

-Oui, hum… Je … la petite fille fondit littéralement en larme… Je … Je voulais savoir quand il par-partait parce que je veux pas qu'ils- qu'ils partent !

Tout le monde parut gêner et Maureen reprit, en s'agenouillant devant sa fille, lui relevant une mèche de cheveux.

-Et ne crois-tu pas qu'il aurait été plus simple de leur poser la question ?

- Ils ne me l'auraient pas dit !

-Si, tu en aurais été la première informé, se permit d'ajouter Guenièvre, nous tenons aussi beaucoup à toi, dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant la jeune fille en larme. C'est pour ça que nous sommes un peu embêté, on ne veut pas partir d'ici, on se sent tous bien, en regardant tous les autres chevaliers, cherchant l'approbation dans leurs yeux qu'elle trouva immédiatement.

Maureen se releva suivit de Guenièvre, et prit sa fille dans ses bras pour aller la recoucher.

Dans la chambre, la petite Princesse renifla un peu, sécha ses larmes et sa mère l'embrassa sur le front. Tous les autres restèrent dans le couloir en entendant la petite fille énumérée toutes les choses qui faisaient qu'elles les aimaient :

« Et puis Guenièvre elle me chante des chansons, Merlin il est drôle parce que il me raconte plein de truc qui son faux sur les Princes et il me fait des papillons et des petits dragons aussi »

Merlin faillit se désintégrer sur place en entendant ça, car ces petites formes que la Princesse aimait tant été tout, sauf normales, mais la petite n'en dit pas plus et continua sur sa lancée :

« Et Perceval et Gauvain ils racontent toujours des blagues, ils font des farces et ont fait la course, avec Elyan, j'apprends à faire de l'épée et il me raconte des histoires de son père qui fabrique les épées la haut dans le ciel et puis, Léon, il aime Méloé, et je trouve rigolo que il l'a regarde comme si elle était une vrai Princesse avec une robe très belle. Mère, pourquoi ils s'en vont ? »

« Parce qu'ils ont une famille qui les attends. Tu te souviens comme ça faisait mal d'être loin l'une de l'autre ? Et bien pour eux c'est pareil. Alors il faut qu'ils aillent retrouver ceux qu'ils aiment »

La petite fille parut se calmer et au bout de quelques minutes, la Reine sortie et trouva tout ce petit monde la tête baissé, les pensées ailleurs.

-Et bien, prenez votre temps, réfléchissez, et dites-moi demain soir au plus tard quand vous voulez partir.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans leurs chambres et ne se retrouvèrent que le lendemain matin, les mines tristes.

Merlin fut le premier à entrer dans la chambre du Prince avec l'air sombre.

-Et bien, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir réfléchit toute la nuit.

-On doit rentrer.

Le ton catégorique de Merlin le fit s'alarmer.

-Pourquoi un tel empressement ?

-Morgane cherchait un moyen de vous attirer le plus loin possible de Camelote dans le but d'atteindre votre père. J'y ai bien réfléchit et j'en suis convaincu.

Le Prince se leva sur ses deux jambes et ordonna à Merlin d'abandonner le déjeuner et de le suivre, ce qu'il fit. Arthur tapa à toute les portes et partis pour la salle des repas royaux ou il trouva Maureen, attablé avec sa fille.

-Bonjour Art..

-Pardonnez mon impolitesse, je pense que l'on va partir le plus rapidement aujourd'hui. La seule raison crédible de la captivité de Gwen aussi loin de mon royaume était vraisemblablement un piège pour m'attirer loin de mon père, qui gouverne seul. Morgane souhaite surement atteindre le Roi.

Maureen se leva, envoya Maïwen dans sa chambre et convoqua un maximum de servants dans le but d'aider à organiser le départ dans les plus brefs délais.

-Maureen, dit Merlin furtivement alors qu'ils se croisaient, j'accepte votre proposition.

Elle acquiesça et ils repartirent comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

Avant la fin de la matinée, tout le monde avait le postérieur vissé sur un cheval, prêt à partir pour un long périple avec les bagages remplit de provisions pour les chevaliers ainsi que les villageois voulant retourner au royaume d'Annis.

-Bien, tout le monde est là ?

-Il manque Léon, fit remarquer Perceval.

-Je suis la majesté, je … J'ai une demande à vous faire. J'y ai bien réfléchit.

Arthur, pressentant déjà ladite demande l'encouragea à s'exprimer.

-Je … Je vous accompagne pour cette bataille que nous allons mener mais je vous demande de bien vouloir accepter ma demande de revenir vivre ici après cette ultime bataille à vos côté.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Gauvain, abasourdit.

-Je.. J'ai demandé Méloé en mariage. Ce qu'elle a accepté.

Cette nouvelle fut accueilli chaleureusement et c'est tout naturellement que tout le monde le serra dans ces bras après que le Prince est évidement accepté cette demande.

-Je viens aussi.

Tout le monde se figeât et Arthur fit une moue désapprobatrice.

-Je te remercie de vouloir prendre part à ce combat mais il se trouve que la magie n'est pas tolérée dans mon royaume. Je ne doute de ta capacité à t'échapper mais je ne peux pas t'imposer à eux.

-Bien, je tuerais Morgane à l'extérieur du château alors. Dit-elle naturellement.

Arthur ne s'en offusqua pas bien que surprit par cette remarque. Ils prirent ensuite tous le départ et un long périple commença avec les conseils de Maureen sur le meilleur itinéraire.

A moitié route, d'après ce qu'en jugea Arthur, ils furent attaqués par une troupe d'une cinquantaine d'homme. Merlin sentit tout de suite la magie de la plupart de ces hommes. Il fut malheureusement écarté d'Arthur mais pu plus facilement agir à distance.

Il permit, avec la force conjuguée des chevaliers et de Maureen, de se débarrasser d'une vingtaine d'ennemis assez simplement.

Se tenant un peu à l'écart Arthur observa les magiciens « plus ils sont puissant, plus ils font d'erreur ». Se remémorant la phrase d'Erwan, il vit un homme ne jamais surveiller son côté gauche et pu l'atteindre là. Il attaqua plusieurs autres ennemis en s'y prenant de la même manière.

Maureen l'empêcha de se faire embrocher à plusieurs reprises et resta près de lui pour le protéger.

Merlin, apercevant une silhouette au loin, s'en approcha avec méfiance et quitta Arthur des yeux, rassuré que la Reine soit à ces côtés.

Pendant ce temps, les chevaliers se battaient intensément, tuant tout ce qui pouvait se présenter à eux, réfléchissant à la meilleure attaque, abatant leurs épées sur l'ennemi. Maureen vit alors le déplacement de Merlin et continua à se battre sans le quitter des yeux.

Quand il tomba à terre, ils ne l'aperçurent pas tout de suite, mais Gauvain cria si fort que tous se déconcentrèrent un instant pour voir, l'ami, le frère, tombant. La rage se décupla alors et Merlin fut aussi attiré par le cri. En colère, triste, il voulut agir mais sa magie parla à sa place. Aveuglé par la haine, les feuilles autour de lui commencèrent à virevolté et ce fut bientôt un vent violent, s'abattant sur les ennemis des soldats qui les firent se déconcentré et permirent aux chevaliers de tuer bon nombre de ces hommes. Il avança droit devant lui, sa haine le devançant.

Morgane apparut.

Au regard qu'elle fit, Merlin comprit qu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il ait des pouvoirs aussi puissant, mais la sorcière, intelligente, su vite faire le lien avec tous les faits arrivés depuis quelques années.

-C'est ta faute ! Dit-elle avant de jeter une magie si puissante sur Merlin qu'elle le fit décoller dans les airs d'une puissance phénoménale. Il lui fallut alors quelque seconde pour se reprendre. Il choisit d'ailleurs de ne pas se relever tout de suite, la sorcière se rapprochant, il l'a surprendra quand elle sera proche de lui. Ce qu'il fit. Etant à deux pas, il tendit la main, lui attrapa la jambe pour la déséquilibrée. La sorcière tomba et ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre entre les racines d'un arbre.

Il finit par lui bloquer les poignets, à califourchon sur elle quand elle réussit à le faire tomber et échanger les positions. Elle utilisa sa magie comme un étau pour le serrer à la gorge. Merlin le savait, l'un des deux ne sortirait pas vivant de ce combat. Maureen, s'étant dégagée du combattant tenace avec lequel elle été en duel, leva les yeux vers la puissance magique et courut jusqu'à son auteur, découvrant Merlin en mauvaise position. Elle tira magiquement la sorcière en arrière ce qui permit à Merlin de se relever pendant que les deux femmes se défiaient du regard.

Il pensa alors à toutes les pertes, et la souffrance engendré à cause de ce qu'était devenue cette femme. Il l'a projeta alors loin d'eux deux et elle atterrit sur un arbre, avec de la peine, elle se releva. Maureen se tint prête à protéger le sorcier quand il commença à préparer une boule d'énergie si puissante, qu'elle tuera à coup sûr. Morgane releva un regard mouillé vers lui et lui dit doucement « Merlin, aide-moi …. » Cela le déconcentra et elle jeta une dague sur lui, qu'il reçut dans les côtes. Il répliqua instantanément en envoyant sa magie au visage de la sorcière qui finit au sol, ensanglanté.

Merlin s'avança vers elle. La scène le désola, elle qui fut une si grande amie était maintenant ouverte au niveau de ventre et un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle sembla s'étouffer quand Merlin l'a pris dans ses bras, en pleurant de tant de souffrance qu'il aurait pu éviter en agissant plus tôt, en l'écoutant, en étant la pour elle « Mais chacun peut faire en sorte que ces être perdu retrouve la raison en leurs tendant la main, en leur réapprenant petit à petit à s'aimer eux même et ceux qui les entoure» se souvenant de la phrase de Maureen, au tout début de leur rencontre. Alors que l'air quittait les poumons de la sorcière définitivement, il la serra contre son cœur, en se balançant d'avant en arrière en pleurant chaudement. Maureen lui posa une main sur l'épaule et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

-Si seulement j'avais été là au bon moment ! Se lamenta-t-il… Je m'en veux tellement !

La Reine se tint silencieuse et Merlin la regarda en reniflant.

-Tu dois prendre ses pouvoirs ?

-Non, ceux-là ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils doivent retourner là où ils viennent. Il faut qu'elle rejoigne Avalon pour permettre de rendre à la magie ce qui lui a été enlevée.

Il sembla réfléchir puis se releva difficilement, essuya ses larmes rapidement et se tourna vers le lieu de la bataille. S'avançant pour mieux voir, ce qu'il vu l'attrista au plus haut point. Entourant l'homme, les chevaliers été assis autour de lui et le toucher dans le but de vraiment prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'été passé.

Il descendit lentement prenant pleinement conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé. La sorcière morte, rien n'empêcher de créer le monde dont il rêvait. Jusqu'à maintenant les pertes humaines été importante. Tout serait différent à partir de maintenant.

Il en été la de ses pensées quand il vit Gauvain se pencher et pleurer silencieusement son ami. Mort au combat.

…

« Perceval été le plus fort de nous tous. Il a perdu la vie en se battant jusqu'au dernier moment contre son ennemi. Je souhaite qu'il trouve la paix. »

La barque s'éloigna, les flèches furent lancées et elle prit feu. Simplement. S'avançant lentement sur l'eau, telles les larmes coulant sur les joues des personnes entourant le lac.

Un nouvel air allé arriver, et ce n'était que le début d'une grande aventure pour toute la troupe des chevaliers, qui garderaient dans leurs cœurs tous leurs frères, tombés pour la justice et la liberté.

Merlin revint près de ce même lac, quelques heures après la cérémonie, la lune rejoignant le ciel et fit les mêmes gestes. D'abord avancer la barque, puis la poser délicatement à l'intérieur. La regarder, ému, et verser des larmes pour elle. Repousser la barque. Lever la main, se sentir incapable de le faire… Puis finalement mettre le feu à l'embarcation, pensant que tout serait différent. L'eau se para d'or et accueillit l'âme de la jeune femme en son sein.

Tout serait différent. Définitivement.

Il rentra au château et annonça à Arthur qu'il partait, en lui apprenant la proposition de Maureen, Arthur ne sut que répondre et s'énerva contre le magicien qui ne répliqua pas, comprenant la déception du Prince.

-Tu parts ?! Tu m'abandonnes ?! Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? T'a-t-elle ensorcelée pour que tu m'annonce cette chose aussi banalement ? Merlin répond !

-Je dois protéger sa fille maintenant, c'est mon rôle.

Arthur le comprit d'une autre manière et ne sut que dire. « Ce n'est pas un mensonge ça au moins » Pensa Merlin.

-Oh… Je vois, je ne pensais pas.. Je croyais plutôt que c'été Erwan qu'elle… Enfin… C'est entendu merlin. Part avec Léon, mais tache de revenir me voir souvent !

Merlin le regarda étrangement, n'osant penser clairement ce qu'Arthur croyait et décida de ne pas le détromper, rendant les choses plus simples ainsi.

Le lendemain, Léon et lui chevauchait silencieusement quand Merlin prit la parole :

-Tu es un citoyen du royaume de Maureen à présent ?

-Oui Merlin, depuis qu'une somptueuse femme a accepté ma demande, et que j'ai fait le vœu de vivre sur les terres qu'elle habite. C'est étrange, de ne plus faire partie du peuple de Camelote.

Merlin sembla réfléchir et continua :

-Alors quel est ton avis sur la magie maintenant ?

-La femme que j'aime la pratique. Crois-moi, elle m'a montré et il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir peur. Utilisée à bon escient, c'est une chose pure et douce, comme l'amour. Dit-il en le regardant, Arthur ayant dû lui faire part de ses hypothèses.

-Je ne pars pas parce que je suis amoureux de Maureen, Léon, je pars par ce que je pratique la magie, et que ma destinée est liée à celle de son enfant.

-Comment est-ce possible ?! Cria-t-il

-Je suis née grâce à elle, tout comme Maïwen, que je dois maintenant protéger et instruire.

-Oh Merlin si je m'attendais à ça !

Cette nouvelle fit ouvrir de grands yeux à Léon qui toutefois ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, surement en pleine réfléxion et Merlin chevaucha plus vite, heureux de pouvoir dire son don à quelqu'un librement, sans avoir peur de la suite. Il savait que maintenant, tout serait pour le mieux.


End file.
